


Reverie

by gyuutamin



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack and Angst, Denial of Feelings, Edited, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Tease, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Sarcasm, Swearing, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Love, confused soobin, oblivious yeonjun, pining beomgyu, sarcastic taehyun, whipped hueningkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuutamin/pseuds/gyuutamin
Summary: Beomgyu still believes in soulmate.Alas, it was way too surreal.It's over the line to love your best friends more than that.Especially when Yeonjun prefer girls.





	1. Chimera 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wanted to tell you guys that my English is bad because it's not my first language, so there might be a grammatical or spelling error! This is also my first ever fiction so it's not as good as you think/as it comes out. If you're easily triggered with group shipping or m/m relationship, do leave immediately because i don't want to hear any hate about it ;) Without further ado, Enjoy!!!

Beomgyu always imagined to be Yeonjun's soulmate but he also knows that it was all an illusion because Yeonjun prefer girls. He always talk about how cute that girl from class 3, -that pretty girl from class 1, -that lovely girl from class 2 and so on. He grew tired (and hurt) of listening to Yeonjun's rant about girls all day but as his best friend from childhood, all he can do is listen to his rant and act like he was interested too. But when he got a little too tired from hurting, he just came out sarcastic.

 

"Gyu."

"What."

"Can you imagine that I'm all this good looking but still got no girlfriend?" Yeonjun sighed while sky gazing on the roof with Beomgyu. Beomgyu gave a look to his hyung. "Are you really thirsty hyung? Want me to buy you a drinks?" Beomgyu replied mockingly. "Yah! you're just the same as me, brat." Yeonjun glared at Beomgyu and he just giggled.

 _Because I want you so bad that I can't think of anyone else but only you._ He thought to himself.

"But... I think I saw someone with you at the side of the basketball field yesterday, who's that girl?" Yeonjun smirked and Beomgyu start to sweat and nervously answered, "N-no one. She's just in the same club with me. We were discussing about our club and that's all."

Since Yeonjun and Beomgyu were not in the same club, he just shrugged it off. "Oh, I thought you were about to get laid."

"Hyung!!!" Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun with disbelief. "That's gross!"

"What? We're at that ag-"

"That's it, I'm done with this conversation. I'm going back to class." Beomgyu shakes his head and stand up leaving Yeonjun behind. "Hey! It's not that bad!" Yeonjun quickly stand up too.

 "I'm not listening!!!" he answered as Yeonjun chased him from behind while laughing.

 

Yesterday, before the school end, Beomgyu were not discussing about the club with his club member (we can clearly see that) but it was a confession (we can also see that). But it's not for him, it's for Yeonjun. Yeonjun is actually pretty famous in the school, he just didn't know or maybe someone is making him seems like it's not. Everyday, the girls would shyly greet the older and he just nod and smile at them. The girls were squeling and giggling to each other. Beomgyu glared at them. "Don't you think I was kinda popular with the juniors?" Yeonjun wiggled his eyebrow.

 "They're just being nice since you're their senior, hyung. Don't get your hopes high. Also, you're getting old, don't be such a pedo."

"YAH I'm just 2 years older than you guys, shithead." he smacked Beomgyu's shoulder while laughing together with Beomgyu.

_I could never imagine you're with those troublesome girls._

_Now back to this girl..._

"C-can you pass this to him?" his club member hand him a love letter and by 'him', she meant Yeonjun. Beomgyu stared blankly at the letter and making a thin smile.

"I'm really sorry but he already has a girlfriend."

"O-oh really? Thought s-so haha. No one's looking that perfect wouldn't have any girlfriend." she laughed dryly and Beomgyu just gave her a blank expression.

 "I-I guess I should go then, thanks Beomgyu."

"Yeah, anytime." They both bowed at each other and the girl walks away. Beomgyu can clearly see that she was about to cry but he can't bear looking Yeonjun with someone else. He's not ready for heart broken. Not for the second time.

_Not yet._

 

***

 

"CHOI BEOMGYU, GET YOUR FREAKING ASS RIGHT HERE, NOW."

"Catch me if you can, ahjussi!!!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?! OHHH, YOU'RE A DEAD MEAT, BEOMGYU!"

 

Before the chaos begin, Beomgyu was pranking Yeonjun with him putting a cockroach toy on his hand while he's sleeping. Then, Beomgyu shakes the older shoulder and pointing at the bug toy. Yeonjun were still half asleep but when he saw that fake bug on his hand, he screamed and jump until he fell off of his chair. He then realized that it was a fake bug, he glared at Beomgyu who is now laughing on the ground along with his friend, Hueningkai. As soon as Beomgyu saw Yeonjun's deadly glare, he quickly ran out of the classroom. He looks behind him and saw Yeonjun was already chasing him with an umbrella in his hand. That makes Beomgyu having a hard time to run because of how funny his hyung looks. Yeonjun chased Beomgyu until they went downstairs but the floor downstairs were still wet as the cleaner just mopped it. Beomgyu couldn't stop his track and slipped on the wet floor. Now it's time for Yeonjun to laugh at him.

"Ouch... Hyung you meanie! You should've help me, not laugh at me!"

"Oh? She has a name and her name is Karma, brat." Yeonjun laughed. Beomgyu pout and cross his arm while still sitting on the wet floor.

"Phew, that was a good one. Thanks for making my day, Karma." Yeonjun offer his hand to Beomgyu. "It really hurt hyung." Beomgyu still pouting and not looking at his hyung.

"Yah, you think it's not hurt when I fell from the chair?"

"That was intended while this was not." Beomgyu still not looking at him. "The unintended one is at its best." he chuckled. Beomgyu glared at him. "Okay, okay I'm sorry you cute shit. C'mon let hyung see that cute smile of yours." Yeonjun offer his hand for the second time. Beomgyu was about to resist again but Yeonjun winks at him and wiggling his eyebrows to make him giggled and takes his hand.

"I'm sorry too, hyung. I shouldn't prank you even though I prank you good."

"Yah, apologies properly." he stared at Beomgyu. "But," he looks Beomgyu up and down. "You really do got me there." Yeonjun smile at him and putting his arm on his shoulder. Beomgyu laughed along with his hyung.

_I wish I can always be with him like this. But that's impossible._

 

***

 

"Hey, Gyu! There's someone wants to meet you and-" Beomgyu's another best friend, Hueningkai, looked at the girl for a brief second. "-It's a girl!" he yelled at Beomgyu from their classroom door.

 _Another one..._ Beomgyu thought as he knows what came up next. "Okay!" Beomgyu replied as he went to where Hueningkai was. "Gyu was about to get laiddd!" Hueningkai teased him and Beomgyu elbows his stomach. "I'm sorry about him, do you want to talk somewhere else?" Beomgyu scratch his head. "Y-yeah sure." the girl answered and as Beomgyu were leaving, Hueningkai was making a kissy face and hugging himself but Beomgyu just rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

 

"So... What did you want to talk about?"

"U-uhm... I-It's about Y-Yeonjun sunbaenim..."

Beomgyu sighed softly and just stared at her. They were at the back of the school building since nobody is there. "Since you guys were close..." she continues. "C-could you p-please tell him that I want to meet him? I want to tell him something." she played with the hem of her shirt. Beomgyu sighed again. _Here goes nothing..._

"Hey... Listen, if it is about your confession to him, he already has a girlf-"

"B-but I never see him with anyone else but only you!" the girl cuts him and Beomgyu look at her with wide eyes. "Did you stalked us?" Beomgyu squint his eyes.

"W-well I always see you guys walking together, s-so..."

"So you did huh. Did you also stalked him until he gets home?" the girl is now looking at him with wide eyes.

"I-"

"Then how do you know that he don't have a girlfriend? He maybe has a girlfriend from other school but if you know that's not true then you must be stalking him until he gets home." Beomgyu kept staring at the girl then she quickly look somewhere else and bit her lips. "Well what if I did stalked him until he gets home? I just want to make sure-" Beomgyu clicked his tongue and cuts her words. "You disgust me." Beomgyu replied and the girl gasped. "Do you think he'll ever like someone disgusting like you? Besides, you're not really that prett-"

**smack!**

Beomgyu's face is now facing on his left side and he felt a sting on his right cheek. The girl glared at him with tears on her face and turns her back on him. Beomgyu just stared at the girl while she walks away.

 _Shit... Did I say too much?_ Beomgyu thoughts while caressing his cheek.

 

 

The school bell rang and it's a sign for recess. Beomgyu went straight to the rooftop after what happened recently so that means he skipped class. He got a cold drink can pressing on his left cheek. "It's still hurt..." He whispered softly to himself. "What still hurt?" Beomgyu jumped at the said words and looks up to find Yeonjun looking down at him.

"Hyung! You scared me!"

"Well, you scared me when I didn't found your dumb face in your class." Yeonjun sat down beside him. Beomgyu was melted by his words. "Aww~ did I worried you hyung~?" Beomgyu teased him. "Shut up brat, of course I am, I thought you were sick since you never skipped class." Beomgyu gasped to himself.

"Shit! I skipped class?! Ugh... I'm the worst."

"Chill brat, you're a top student, it won't affect your grades for only one class." Yeonjun calmed him.

"Still..." Beomgyu tried to resist but Yeonjun cuts him. "Okay enough with that, now what the hell happened to your ugly face? Did you not get ugly enough?" Beomgyu smacked Yeonjun's shoulder as he was laughing.

"I'm just kidding kid~ but seriously, did something happened? Someone bullying you? Want me to beat the shit outt-"

"Relax hyuungg~ I just ran into doors." Beomgyu chuckled. "Aish you dumbass, be extra careful since your brain is small." Yeonjun laughed but then stop when Beomgyu punch his shoulder and he winced.

"Yah! How could you hit someone older than you!"

"So you do admit that you're an ahjussi huh."

"I NEVER SAID THAT."

"Sure, hyung." Beomgyu sneered.  "I fucking hate you."

 "Love you too hyung".

 

 _For real though_.

 

***

 

"Hey, my class held a party next week, wanna come? Since you never been to any party." Yeonjun said as they were waiting for the bus at the bus stop.

"Hyung, don't you think it's weird to bring a kid to the senior citizen party?"

"I regret ever asking you." Yeonjun shakes his head and Beomgyu laughed at him.

"I'm just kidding hyung! You're such a baby."

"Your baby" Yeonjun smile and Beomgyu blushed. "S-shut up. Anyway, why are you inviting me when it's only for your class? dumb hyung."

"Dumbass, we invited everyone since we're leaving school soon." Beomgyu went silent when he heard those last four words.

 

_Ah... hyung is leaving soon... he's also gonna go to college and he goes to college he'll find himself a girlf-_

 

”Choi Beomgyu."

 

Beomgyu snapped and then realized that Yeonjun's face is only an inch far from his face. Beomgyu eyes went wide as he backs away. "W-what hyung?" he stuttered. "Where did you travel this time? I called your name for a thousand times you know." when he actually just called him for three times.

"I-I was thinking hyung."

"Well, if you don't wanna go just tell-"

"I'll go." Beomgyu cuts him and Yeonjun raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I mean, you don't have to push-"

"I mean it hyung." Beomgyu cuts him again and he's looking at Yeonjun with a serious expression. "Well, it's decided then." Yeonjun gave him a warm smile as the bus came and both of them goes in.

 

_This might be the last time I'll ever be with him._

 

***

_"Can you imagine me being your King and you being my Queen?"_

_"What the... I'm a boy hyung..."_

_"Well instead of being a 'Waeng, why don't you become my Queen? Even better position."_

_"Stop mocking me hyung!"_

_"I'm not!" but he was laughing._

_"I can be your Queen oppa!" said the little girl that came to them._

_"Me too! I can be your Queen!" another one came._

_"Just pick me oppa!" and another one._

_"No! Me!"_

_"I can be better!"_

_"Choose me!"_

_"Yeonjun oppa!"_

_"Wait! H-he chooses me first!"  All the girls look at him including **Yeonjun**._

_"But you're a boy."_

_"You can't make him happy."_

_"He wants girls."_

_"B-but he said-"_

_"I'm sorry Gyu, I was just playing with you." Yeonjun finally came to him._

_"Wha-"_

_"I want girls."_

_Then Yeonjun pushed him to the ground but the ground became too distant and Beomgyu felt like he is falling into a deep hole which separate him and Yeonjun even further._

_Beomgyu was drifted away from Yeonjun._

_"Yeonjun!" his voice echoes as the deep, dark hole swallowed him._

 

Beomgyu shot his eyes open with a pool of sweats on his forehead. He sits up and cover his face with both of his palm. "Shitty dream..." He breathed deeply. He reach his phone on the side of his bed to check the time and it was 2:45 in the morning. He sighed and lay back to his bed while looking on the ceiling. "Why did I dream about that shit again... I thought I went over it."

 

But he did not.

 

 


	2. Chimera 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not a baby." Beomgyu replied still trying to push him away "You. Are. Now stop moving and let me appreciates my baby." Yeonjun hugs him tightly. Beomgyu shakes his head but showing a small smile. 
> 
>  
> 
> Your 'baby' huh? You're my baby hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! Lemme tell u about their relationship. Yeonjun and Soobin are classmates and on their last year. Meanwhile Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai are two years younger than Yeonjun and Soobin. The three of them are also classmates. All of them are crackh- I mean best friends :) Yeonjun and Beomgyu has been best friend the longest since they are childhood friends. That's all I guess? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this <3

Beomgyu was running around here and there in his room knowing that he overslept and he never went to school late. His parents were working abroad which means he was living alone. He checks on his phone and it shows 8:20 in the morning. _Dammit! This is all because of that stupid dream!_ He ran out of his house to catch the bus and he saw that the bus were about to leave him. Unfortunately, before he can even reach the bus, the bus was too far away to catch. He cursed and swing his leg around the thin air but then suddenly the bus stop and saw Yeonjun's head popping out of the bus door. "Hurry up, you brat!" He screamed. Beomgyu smiled as he ran to the bus. "Coming!"

 

"So, why're you late this morning?" Yeonjun looks at Beomgyu up and down as he tried to catch his breath. "Nothing, I just overslept." He said through his breath. "Oh? Having nightmares? Still a baby huh~" Yeonjun teased him.

"Shut up hyung, why're you late too?"

"Hm? I always came to school at this hour." He shrugged and Beomgyu looks at him  with a shocking face.

"Hyung?! You're graduating soon! You should at least have a good school attendance!"

 _No wonder we didn't go to school together except going home._ Beomgyu thought with disappointment.

"Aish~ I really hate younger kid nags me." as he rest his head on the bus seats. "Besides, I don't really feel like leaving school so soon. I'm gonna miss my friends. I'm gonna miss you, Gyu." Yeonjun pouts which makes Beomgyu blushed with the last word. 

"Stop testing me..." He whispered to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"N-no! I mean, You're dumb for thinking that hyung! You know we'll always be with you even though we're apart!" Beomgyu quickly replied and Yeonjun coo at him. "Aww~ my baby Gyu is growing up fast huh? You're making  me cry~" Yeonjun replied while making crying face and hugging Beomgyu. "Ughh you're really annoying hyung, let me go." Beomgyu tried to push him away.

"No, I need to protect this baby."

"I'm not a baby." Beomgyu replied still trying to push him away "You. Are. Now stop moving and let me appreciates my baby." Yeonjun hugs him tightly. Beomgyu shakes his head but showing a small smile.

 

_Your 'baby' huh? You're my baby hyung._

***

_"Well instead of being a 'Waeng, why didn't you become my Queen? Even better position."_

_"I'm sorry Gyu, I was just playing with you."_

_"I want girls."_

_"Girls."_

_"Girls."_

_"Girls."_

_"Gir-u"_

_"G-u"_

_"Gyu-"_

_"Mgyu-"_

_"Beomgyu-"_

"CHOI BEOMGYU!" Yeonjun shakes him harder which makes Beomgyu wake up startled.

"Uh? Huh? Wha-"

"WE'RE HERE." Yeonjun widen his eyes with his face close to Beomgyu. Beomgyu blinks rapidly and shakes his heads.

"Did I fell asleep?"

"Yeah sure you did with drools on my shoulder." Yeonjun shows a disgust face. Beomgyu looks at Yeonjun with wide eyes. "R-really? I'm so sorry hyung!" Beomgyu replied while trying to wipe his drool on his hyung's shoulder. _Aish!_ _This is so embarrassing, sleeping on hyung's shoulder with drools, why can't you be more dumber Choi Beomgyu!_ Yeonjun giggled then take Beomgyu's hand off his shoulder. "Ey~ it's no big deal. Let's go." he then held Beomgyu's hand and drag him out of the bus. They were still holding hands even after they reach the school's front gate. Beomgyu looks down at his hand and blushed.

"H-hyung, my hand..."

"Hm? Oh sorry I didn't notice that." he replied as he slowly let go of Beomgyu's hand. "I-it's okay hyung! I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. Your shoulder must've hurt..." Beomgyu replied while he fiddled his fingers. Yeonjun laughed and caressing the back of Beomgyu's head. "I already told you that it's no big deal, okay? Anyway, I haven't see your cute sleeping face since the last time we had a sleepover together and now it lacks of cuteness." Yeonjun pouts to tease Beomgyu. Beomgyu just rolled his eyes. "Whatever hyung, I hope your shoulder stiff for the whole entire day." Beomgyu replied not caring his hyung's gasp and walking pass him. "How dare you! I should've push your head away." he crossed his arms and Beomgyu just laugh at him.

"But you can't since I'm your 'baby', right?"

"Yeah, you're right. " Yeonjun shrugged. "But it still hurt so treat me later, brat." Yeonjun show his tongue to Beomgyu.

"Why do I have to treat you?"

"Cause you sleep on my shoulder and hit me as your lovely hyung? Duhh" Beomgyu laughed loudly and shakes his head. "What a kid." Beomgyu replied.

"I don't mind being a kid as long as you treat me."

"Did you forget that I'm your 'baby'? Beomgyu raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah."

"What the-! I guess you're really getting old huh hyung."

"Ughh, stop with that age thing nowww." Yeonjun grunts. "Okay, okay. Fine, I'll treat you. But! It's only cause I pitied you." Yeonjun's face lights up and Beomgyu giggled at him.

 

_Actually, I don't mind treating you every day with that cute face of yours._

 

***

 

"Our Gyu now has the guts to skipped class huh~?" Hueningkai teased him. "I overslept you dumbass, now go and find someone else to bother." he replied while focusing on writing his notes from the earlier class he 'skipped'. "But Tae is also busy studying and you know he won't hesitate to hit me if I bother him." Hueningkai pouts. "So, you think _I_ won't hesitate to hit you?" he raised his eyebrow. "You know I'm too cute to get hit." Hueningkai winks at him. Beomgyu just chuckled because he knows that was true. "At least let me finished my  notes, stupid Kai." Hueningkai gasp loudly.

"How dare you! I'm the world known Cutie Kai!"

"Huh, really? Then why didn't your _lovely Soobinie hyung_ notice you yet?" Beomgyu smirked at him which makes him blush.

"H-he's just too busy! Besides, he's on his last year with studying and exams!"

"Hmm, doesn't sound convincing but sure." Beomgyu continues with writing his notes. "Actually, I have the same thing to ask too. Why are you always with Yeonjun hyung but still not dating him hmm?~" Hueningkai wiggled his eyebrows. Beomgyu stopped writing for a moment and continues.

"Stupid Kai, he's my childhood friend and my best friend, of course we're always together. We also lived in the same blocks."

"But I've been friends with you since _elementary school_ but we never hang out that much." Hueningkai deadpanned. "Maybe you're just too annoying to hang out." Beomgyu replied and Hueningkai gasped loudly again. "Hey guys! There's a petty disease here! Be sure not to get infecte-AAAAAHHHH!!!" Hueningkai words were cut by his screams as Beomgyu squeezed his hand with fake laugh.

"Crackheads." Taehyun look at them while laughing and continues his studying.

While Hueningkai was chasing Beomgyu around the class, Beomgyu's phone vibrate which makes Beomgyu stopped running and Hueningkai hitted his nose on the back of Beomgyu's head. Beomgyu quickly take out his phone out of his pockets to see who texted him while Hueningkai caressing his nose with a grunt. "Ouch... Hey, why di-" Hueningkai's word stopped when he saw who's texting Beomgyu. "Oh? I think I saw Yeonjun hyung's name?" Hueningkai wiggling his eyebrows up and down at Beomgyu and Beomgyu just pushed him away.

"Shut up and stop bothering me."

"Whatever, I'll give you your quality time with your lovely Yeonjun hyung~." Hueningkai giggled and left Beomgyu alone. Beomgyu chuckled at him and then looks at his phone.

 

**Jjuni hyung**

_hey gyu i don't think i can make it to lunch, i had an errand to do :'(_

_[10:10 a.m.]_

_ok hyung, that means no treat right? :D_

_[10:10 a.m.]_

_YAH I still want em. give em to me after sch brat_

_[10:11 a.m.]_

_:(_

_[10:11 a.m.]_

_I want croissant :*_

_[10:13 a.m.]_

_ugh fine_

_[10:13 a.m.]_

_ily gyu <3 _

_[10:14 a.m.]_

_i love myself too_

_[10:14 a.m.]_

_ughhh say it back to me_

_[10:14 a.m.]_

_uh no_

_[10:15 a.m.]_

_baby gyugyu~ :*_

_[10:15 a.m.]_

_ew hyung_

_[10:15 a.m.]_

_cmon~ say it for ur lovely hyungie_

_[10:15 a.m.]_

_u know this is a text right hyung? even if i said it u wont hear it?_

_[10:15 a.m.]_

_TYPE IT BACK TO ME ugh_

_[10:16 a.m.]_

_hahahaha okok ily hyung to moon and back <3_

_[10:16 a.m.]_

_bro that's gayyy_

_[10:16 a.m.]_

_i reflex myself and take it back. bye_

_[10:16 a.m.]_

_lmaoooo jk gyungieeee <3_

_[10:16 a.m.]_

_gyu?_

_gyuuuuu_

_dont leave me hangiiing >:(_

_[10:19 a.m.]_

_gyu! :'(_

_my babyyyy_

_[10:24 a.m.]_

_sorry hyung kai was messing w me_

_gtg hyung my class is starting soon_

_[10:26 a.m.]_

_ok gyu study well_

_ily :*_

_[10:26 a.m.]_

_pft ily too hyung_

_[10:27 a.m.]_

_:3 <333_

_[10:27 a.m.]_

 

Beomgyu laughed at Yeonjun's last reply and puts his phone back to his pockets as his teacher came in.

 _You're too cute hyung._ he smiled thinking about Yeonjun.

 

***

 

The school has ended and Beomgyu was walking to Yeonjun's classroom with a small paper bag on his hand. He bought two croissants and a chocolate milk, knowing that Yeonjun didn't had lunch earlier. There were many people passing by him and before he arrived at Yeonjun's class, he saw Yeonjun standing in front of his classroom door. He seems to be talking with someone else but Beomgyu didn't see who it is since there are so many people passing by him. Beomgyu was about to call Yeonjun but then came to an abrupt stop when he saw who Yeonjun was talking to.

It was the girl who slapped him yesterday.

Beomgyu's eyes went wide as he quickly ran to Yeonjun and hold his hand. Yeonjun was surprised by Beomgyu's arrival and raised his eyebrows. The girl was also shocked when he saw Beomgyu. "Hey hyung, what's up?" Beomgyu said while looking at Yeonjun and the girl.

"Oh hi Gyu! Well, this girl said she wants to t-"

"Hyung, I think we're late, the bus has arrived now, we should go." Beomgyu cuts him while smiling.

"Oh really? Well I think we'll meet nex-"

"Wait! I want to meet you now!" the girl cuts him while holding Yeonjun's hand.

Beomgyu glared at her and push the girl's hand off of Yeonjun's. "Look, we're gonna be late or else our bus is leaving us. Please leave us alone and go away." Yeonjun looks at Beomgyu confusedly and frown. "Gyu, i think that's a bit rude-"

"Hey, you're not involved in this so you're the one who should go away." the girl replied while staring at Beomgyu.

"What did you say?" Beomgyu's blood was boilling.

"You heard me." the girl looks at him up and down. "Or are you deaf?"

"Yeah, My hearing sense went off after YOU slapped me yesterday." Beomgyu gritted his teeth. The girl gasped and closed her mouth after hearing what Beomgyu said. Yeonjun eyes went wide and replied shockingly, "Wait, what?" Beomgyu snapped in realization. The girl hold the hem of her shirt tightly and cursed then left both of them alone.  Yeonjun quickly looks at the girl leaving. "Hey! Wait!" before he can even stopped her the girl was already nowhere to be seen. Yeonjun scratched his head in confusion while Beomgyu was looking down afraid to look at his hyung. "Choi Beomgyu." Yeonjun looks at him with a frown on his face.

"Mind telling me what the hell happened yesterday?"

 

_Dammit._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading! Do leave a comment and kudos are very much appreciated <3 Have a nice day!


	3. Chimera 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my..." Yeonjun scratched his head. "What did I get myself into?" He sighed. Beomgyu was about to comfort him but suddenly someone shouted his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M BACK AGAIN AFTER A WEEK AND A HALF ;-; Sorry for not updating because I've been dealing with a lot of things the last few days :') but I'm back now and I'm posting three chapters straight! I guess I've made a lot of SooKai moment in these two chapters ;p Btw, I'm gonna try my best to update every week now (hopefully). Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading! <3

"Mind telling me what the hell happened yesterday?"

 

Beomgyu hands started to feel cold and he was about to break out in a cold sweats. He keeps his head low as he was thinking on how to explain the whole situation to his hyung who is also waiting for an answer.

"Choi Beomgyu."

Beomgyu flinched at the said word. Yeonjun look at him as he exhaled deeply. "Beomgyu-ah. Please. I want you to be honest with me." Yeonjun put both of his hand on Beomgyu's shoulder. Beomgyu kept being silent and not dared to answer Yeonjun. "Look, I promised I won't get mad as long as you're honest to me. So,-" Yeonjun squeezed Beomgyu's shoulder firmly. "-please look at me and tell me what happened yesterday." Yeonjun exclaimed and Beomgyu slowly raised his head to look at Yeonjun. Beomgyu exhaled and gave Yeonjun a small nod. Yeonjun then gave him a warm smile as he let go of Beomgyu's shoulder. Beomgyu cleared his throat as he was searching for the right words to put together. "Yesterday... When I said I ran into doors, that was a lie." Beomgyu's voice became softer as he goes on. "T-that girl who just met you earlier... She..... S-slapped me in the face and it leaves a bruise." Beomgyu was crumpling the hem of his shirt and Yeonjun frowned.

"And what's the reason she slapped you?"

"She slapped me because... Because..."

"Because?"

"I-I... I called her disgusting..." Beomgyu shuts his eyes tightly but Yeonjun keep on asking questions.

"Why did you call her that?"

"B-because... I find out that she stalked us... S-she stalked you!" Beomgyu looks at Yeonjun and Yeonjun gave him a puzzled expression. "She... Stalked me? Does she likes me?" Beomgyu was shocked with the last word as he quickly answered Yeonjun. "N-no! Of course not! I also find out that... That she hates us!" Beomgyu felt guilty for lying but he just couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. He can't let Yeonjun know that he actually got a _confession_ from that girl. Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at Beomgyu.

"Really?"

"Yes hyung! That's why I want to..." _Keep and protect you._ "Help you! I want to help you from getting hurt by her!" Beomgyu replied vigorously.

"Oh my..." Yeonjun scratched his head. "What did I get myself into?" He sighed. Beomgyu was about to comfort him but suddenly someone shouted his name.

"Hyung-"

"CHOI BEOMGYU!"

The said word made both Beomgyu and Yeonjun jump out of their skin and Beomgyu looked behind him to see who called him out. It was Hueningkai. "Kai?" Beomgyu looked at Hueningkai confusedly as he walked closer to Beomgyu with a bright face. "I'm so glad you're still here. Oh? Yeonjun hyung is here as well. Hi hyung." he waved at Yeonjun and Yeonjun waved back at him.

"Why're you still here?" Beomgyu asked him because he thought Hueningkai already went home and he knows that Hueningkai is always the one who went home early as soon as the school end. "Because my parents couldn't take me home since they got a sudden meeting." Hueningkai sulked.

"Well how about the person who always send and take you home?"

"Mr. Yang? It's his day off today and I don't want to burden him. Besides, my parents already promised me to take me home today so they gave him a day off but it turned out to be like this." Hueningkai answered bitterly. "I also don't know how to take a public bus... So... Please help me Gyu!" Beomgyu looked at him with distress as Hueningkai cling on his arm tightly. "Hmmm... Our bus only goes one way and you live on the different direction so I don't think my bus can take you home..." Beomgyu answered as Hueningkai cling to his arm tighter. "Do you have any idea hyung?" Beomgyu asked Yeonjun and both Beomgyu and Hueningkai looked at Yeonjun and he was taken aback by them. "Yeonjun hyung! Please help me!" Hueningkai desperately uttered. Yeonjun puts his index fingers and thumb on his chin as he thought deeply. Then he snapped his finger as he pull his phone out of his pockets. Beomgyu's and Hueningkai's eyes were focusing on Yeonjun's act. Yeonjun then mumbled as small "yes".

"There's someone who can help you Kai." Yeonjun smiled. Hueningkai's face went as bright as the sun.

"Really?! Who hyung?! Who?!"

"Soobin! I asked him if he could take you home and he quickly replied yes!" Yeonjun's face lighten up as well.

Hueningkai's face went beet red while Beomgyu choked on his own air which made him coughed. Yeonjun looked at him worriedly. "You okay Gyu?" he asked and Beomgyu just shook his hand as he breathed deeply. "Yes I'm fine hyung but did he really replied that _fast_?" Beomgyu looked at Hueningkai who's still trying to process the whole thing. "Yeah but it's kinda weird though. Cause he barely reply to my text but now he immediately replied after I texted him about Kai." Yeonjun answered and Beomgyu gasped at him. "Oh my? Kai seems to be similar to him when it comes to texting." Beomgyu sneered at Hueningkai who is still blushing. "Really? I hoped you're not as dumb as him." Yeonjun chuckled and Beomgyu gasped again. "Oh my! Actually hyung, Kai is dumber than him." Beomgyu laughed and then winced when Hueningkai pinched Beomgyu's hand while fake laughing. "Oh yeah, he also never let me ride his car. Like, never ever." Yeonjun deadpanned and Beomgyu was biting the inside of his cheek trying to hold his laughter. Yeonjun's phone suddenly vibrate and he check his phone as his eyes went wide.

"He's at the front gate already."

 

***

 

The three of them walked to the front gate and as soon as they arrived, Soobin was leaning on his car while scrolling through his phone.

"Soobin, mah man!" Yeonjun waved at Soobin while he small jogs to him. Soobin looked up as he slips his phone in his pocket. "Hey Yeonjun." Soobin replied and he cocked his head and saw two people behind Yeonjun's back. "What's up Beomgyu." Soobin waved at Beomgyu who is also running towards him. "Hi Soobin hyung!" Beomgyu replied cheerfully. Soobin then saw Hueningkai who is walking really slow and he blushed at him. "Hi there Hueningkai." He said shyly and Hueningkai answered him with his soft voice. "H-hi Soobin hyung..." Beomgyu was about to coo at them but he held back. "Yah Soobin, why are you here so fast? You might get a ticket if you go any faster." Yeonjun cackled and Soobin rolled his eyes.

"Dumbass, my house is near with this school."

"Wha-, ah-, oh-, oh yeah. Now I remembered. Hehehe." Yeonjun scratched his head and Beomgyu laughed at him. "Oh my God hyung. Did you really became senile considering that graduation is near?" Beomgyu snickered.

"If you mention anything about my age again, Ima whack that ass of yours." Yeonjun glared at him.

"But it's true though Yeonjun? You always "forgot" to do your homework and copied my homework. Or maybe you're just dumb as hell?"

"You shitheads, Wait till' I'm on my legal age to have my own gun." Yeonjun gritted his teeth at both Soobin and Beomgyu who are laughing while giving each other high-five. "Anyway, since you're sending Kai home, why don't you send me and Beomgyu as well?" Yeonjun uttered which makes Soobin stopped laughing and looked at him.

"No way."

"What the fu- why not?!"

"I don't want to get infected by your dumbass."

"You asshole." Yeonjun squint his eyes at Soobin and he was about to throw his fist but Beomgyu held him even though he is dying of laughter. Soobin was unbothered by Yeonjun's flex and just laughed. "I'm just joking, you retard. I can't take you guys home cause my mum asked me to do the groceries shopping." Hueningkai then looked at him and was filled with remorse.

"Oh my hyung! I'm really sorry for burdening you! Geez, I think I should ride a bus on my own-"

"Hey hey hey, it's fine! I'm only sending you home so there's nothing to worry about." Soobin cuts him calmly. "Besides, I don't mind sending you home everyday." Hueningkai's face turned crimson and Beomgyu choked for the second time. "That's so fucking cheesy Binnie." Yeonjun snorted and then laughing out loud.

"Shut up, as if you're not cheesy with Beomgyu."

"Pfttt, we're bros before hoes so it's cool. Even though I actually wanted a girlfriend." Yeonjun pouted and Beomgyu pulled a face but quickly hide it.

"Yikes, someone's hella thirsty."

"Yikes, someone's outdated."

"What do you mean."

"Who the fuck use 'hella' anymore, you imbecile. Not only that, it's cringy as fu-"

"But I think it's cute though." Hueningkai cuts Yeonjun and all of them looked at him. He blushed and quickly continues. "I-I mean nobody use that word anymore so I think it's cute to use them- Y'know what, let's forget about this and get going."

"Well you're cute." Soobin gave Hueningkai a cheeky smile which makes him blushed harder. "OH MY GOD JUST GO YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS." Yeonjun looked at them with disgust and Beomgyu grinned.

 "Let them be, hyung. They look happy tho'."

"Well, I. Am. Not." Yeonjun deadpanned and Beomgyu laughed again.

"Whatever ahjussi, we're leaving. Let's go Kai." Soobin puts his hand on Hueningkai shoulder as they walked towards his car and left Yeonjun's jaw dropped.

"I swear to fucking kill that asshole tomorrow." Yeonjun exclaimed and Beomgyu shook his head as he puts his arm around Yeonjun's shoulder. "C'mon hyung, the bus might've left us so we better hurry."

"There's no bus here. You lied to me earlier huh?" Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu with disbelief and Beomgyu laughed nervously. "D-did you forget that I said I wanted to help you avoid that girl?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Thanks again Gyu." Yeonjun smile as he puts his arm on Beomgyu's waist and Beomgyu felt his cheeks started to burn.

"You always forgets hyung. I'm afraid that you'll forget about me soon when you left school."

"No way Gyu, you're always on my mind. We're like soul mate." Yeonjun gave him a genuine smile as he drag Beomgyu towards the bus stop and Beomgyu was pleased with Yeonjun last three words but he knows it wasn't meant like that.

 

_I always thought we can be soul mate. But we're not **that** kind of soul mate._

 

***

 

It was peace and quiet at the bus stop but the sun is slowly rising down as the two boys were still waiting for the bus. This makes both Beomgyu and Yeonjun perplexed by the situation because they have waited for an hour and their bus still didn't come.

"Where the fuck did the bus run off to?" Yeonjun exclaimed, couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

"Maybe something came up. Lemme call him up." Beomgyu replied as he was also furrowing his eyebrows. Beomgyu stood up while taking out his phone from his pocket and as soon as he saw the driver's number on his contact list he quickly touch the call button. As he was waiting for an answer, the call ended abruptly before it even rings and Beomgyu looked at his screen and saw a pop-up which told, _"Please turn off the Airplane mood."_ After he turned off the airplane mood, his phone screen keeps popping up notification showing he had a lot of missed calls. Baffled by the missed calls, he checked it and found out it was from the bus driver. He shots his eyes wide open and quickly call the number back.

"Hello?" the raspy feeble voice came from the other line.

"Hello, ahjussi? My phone was on the airplane mood earlier and there's a lot of missed calls coming from you, What's with it?"

"Ahh that's why I couldn't reach you. I wanted to tell you and Yeonjun that I couldn't pick you guys after school cause there's a problem with the bus." Beomgyu's expression shows concern.

"What problem?"

"There's a faulty plug that caused the engine problems. It won't take long tho' but I don't think the reparation would take only a day. I don't think it will also be repaired tomorrow so... I guess you guys should take a public transport for awhile. "

"But it was fine this morning?"

"Well, you know how old this bus is. It was here even before you were born." the driver replied and Beomgyu just hummed.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you earlier, Beomgyu-ah." the driver's tone were soft and Beomgyu shook his head even though the driver couldn't see him.

"No! It's okay! I'm the one who supposed to be sorry, you did tried to reach me earlier so I'm one at fault. Anyway, thanks for letting me know ahjussi." Beomgyu exclaimed, showing a small smile.

"I don't think there's anyone at fault here, past is past." the driver replied with a laugh and Beomgyu followed his laughter. 

"Well then I better get going or the public bus will leave us. Goodbye ahjussi and thank you once again."

"Okay, be careful on your way back home." then the line was cut with a beep and Beomgyu sighed and Yeonjun gave him a look.

"So... What's wrong?" Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun with a pout.

"There's a problem with the bus and the driver said that he can't take us home today cause the reparation won't be done in one day... He told us to take the public transport for few days..." Yeonjun who was relaxing on the bench quickly sitting up straight and showed a shocking expression.

"What?! So now how are we going to go home? Since the public bus were on schedule and looking on this time, everyone must be home by now. I bet we'll be waiting for a few more hours until the next schedule came." Yeonjun huffed and Beomgyu felt guilty. "I'm sorry hyung, my phone was on airplane mood after we texted and I forgot to turn it off... It was my fault so please don't get mad at me..." Beomgyu's let out an airy voice. Yeonjun looked at him and sighed. "It's not your fault you forgot and I wasn't even mad at you." Yeonjun gave him a smile reassuring that it was fine.

"It's just... I don't really like taking public transport. It's so crowded."

"Yeah, me too hyung. It's suffocating." _Especially when the girls tried to sit near to you. It's unsightly and makes me want to barf._

Yeonjun exhaled deeply and close his eyes while showing a lopsided smile. "A lot has happened today huh?" Beomgyu laughed as he thought to himself. _Well for me, it begins with yesterday. If that stupid girl didn't came, It would've-_

Beomgyu thoughts were cuts by the sudden ringtone on Yeonjun's phone and he quickly answered the phone. Yeonjun's calm expression quickly changed.

"Soobin?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Thanks for reading! Let's get to know each other :*  
> Here's my twitter, it's @gyuutamin  
> Hope you had a great time! <3


	4. Chimera 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you don't shut your ugly mouth, I won't hesitate to drop you in the woods." Soobin gave him a sharp glance while Yeonjun made a mocking face.

"Thank God you guys were still at school." Soobin looks at the mirror that reflected the image of Beomgyu and Yeonjun. Both of them were in Soobin's car and they are on their way to the mall.

"How are you this old but still doesn't know how to do groceries shopping?" Yeonjun teased him.

"Shut up, I was just a little confused with the list."

"A 'little' as the whole list." Yeonjun snickered.

"If you don't shut your ugly mouth, I won't hesitate to drop you in the woods." Soobin gave him a sharp glance while Yeonjun  made a mocking face.

"Anyway, why are you guys still at school?"

"There's a problem with our bus and start from tomorrow we'll be taking a public transport for a few days." Beomgyu frowned with the statement and Soobin just shook his head.

"Wow, sucks to be you guys. The public transport were crowded and not comfortable at all."

"I know right. Ugh."

"Then let us ride your car Soobin." Yeonjun uttered with a blank expression and Soobin quickly replied.

"No. Not a chance."

"Stop being so stingy! It's just for a few days!" Yeonjun exclaimed, showing his puppy eyes to Soobin. If it was for Beomgyu, he already quick to gave in but Soobin is different. He's really hard to lure since he's a stern type of person and was conscientious with his own decision. But if it was discussed properly, he might consider it.

"No means no and I'm not 'stingy'. I just had my own reasons." Soobin uttered with a blank expression. Yeonjun crossed his arm and puffed his cheeks and Beomgyu felt sorry for him but then a bulb sparked inside his head.

"Soobin hyung, will you let us ride for a few days until our bus is fixed?" Beomgyu asked with a soft voice.

"You too, Beomgyu? Yeonjun stop persuading him doing something he doesn't wa-"

"No, no hyung. Yeonjun didn't asked me to do this." Beomgyu quickly cuts him and Soobin raised his eyebrows while looking at Beomgyu's reflection on the mirror.

”Sorry Beomgyu but no means no. I already told-"

"Why don't you take Kai to school as well?" Beomgyu's answered made Soobin to stopped his car immediately which makes both Beomgyu and Yeonjun jumps out to the front a little. Luckily, they were on the red light so the car behind them would not wait for nothing. Soobin took a deep breath and looks behind him quickly as he made an eye contact with him.

"What did you just said?"

"You heard me hyung. If you take us to school then you can take Kai to school too." Beomgyu smile afterwards. Soobin scoffed at Beomgyu and shook his head.

"That's impossible. As if he wants-"

"Oh he would gladly accept this offer hyung." Beomgyu cuts him again.

"How can you be so sure? Didn't he has his own driver?" Beomgyu knew this was coming so he just replied calmly with a chuckled.

"Trust me hyung, I know him better than _you_." Beomgyu made sure that he highlight that and it did triggered Soobin a little.

"Fine but you gotta ask him first to make sure he _really_ wants it or not." Soobin shrugged and Beomgyu grinned because he knows that Hueningkai would be bald after he figures about this. Beomgyu then quickly pulls out his phone to text Hueningkai while Soobin drive after the green light flashed out.

 

 **_Ningning_ ** **_❤_ **

_aye coconut_

_u there_

_[5:20 p.m.]_

_aye chestnut wassup_

_[5:20 p.m.]_

_;p_

_got smth to tell u_

_[5:21 p.m.]_

_it better be not smth stupid_

_[5:21 p.m.]_

_since when do u ever care if it's stupid ornah_

_ur stupid regardless_

_[5:21 p.m.]_

_im blocking u_

_bye_

_[5:22 p.m.]_

_just kiddinggg ningning_

_:*_

_[5:22 p.m.]_

_eww_

_i would only accept kisses from soobin hyung_

_[5:22 p.m.]_

_o yea_

_i was abt to tell u abt that_

_[5:23 p.m.]_

_SOOBIN HYUNGGG??? whAT WHAT TELL ME_

_[5:23 p.m.]_

_that's_

_that's a lil exaggerate_

_[5:24 p.m.]_

_SHUT UPP JUST TELL ME WHAT ABT IT_

_[5:24 p.m.]_

_okok but u gotta chill first ok?_

_[5:24 p.m.]_

  1. _AM. cHiLL._



_[5:25 p.m.]_

_hahaha okok_

_anw abt soobin hyung_

_[5:25 p.m.]_

_i asked him if he can take us to sch for a few days cus my bus had a problem but he said no but then i said if he take us he can also take u to sch. he doesn't believe it and want assurance from u_

_[5:26p.m.]_

_so u ok w him taking u to sch?_

_[5:26 p.m.]_

_kai?_

_[5:29 p.m.]_

_yoooo dont die on me_

_[5:35 p.m.]_

_ningning? u still alive?_

_[5:37 p.m.]_

_wh y tghe he Ll u sAi dd tHAt_

_[5:39 p.m.]_

_im afraid of myself cus i could still understand that_

_anw dude_

_this is ur chance to finally bond w him_

_u might regret this forever if u didn't take this offer_

_[5:40 p.m.]_

_i mean_

_wat if he thinks im a burden_

_or he just being nice_

_or he just do this out of sympathy_

_or he just do this cus u asked_

_[5:41 p.m.]_

_woah woah chill bih_

_y tf he would do this out of sympathy ur rich asf_

_yea mayb he's being nice and yea i was the one who asked him_

_but then after i asked him_

_he said that he dont think u would want to or watev_

_that's y i need to assure him with this text_

_[5:42 p.m.]_

_oMG WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO RIDE HIS NICE ASS CAR_

_i mean_

_im not being a gold digger but who wouldn't accept the offer :'(_

_[5:43 p.m.]_

_thank god u said that_

_u really sound like a gold digger back there_

_anw that's what i said_

_so u better say yes_

_[5:44 p.m.]_

_biH i was born to say yes_

_[5:45 p.m.]_

_then that's also a yes that ur a tool?_

_[5:45 p.m.]_

_:(_

_i want to break our bond as a best friend_

_[5:46 p.m.]_

_just kiddinggg ningning ;p_

_u know i love u_

_;*_

_[5:46 p.m.]_

_ew dont give me kisses and wink at the same time_

_[5:47 p.m.]_

_im just showing how much i love my bff :'(_

_[5:48 p.m.]_

_didn't u tell me that yeonjun hyung is ur bff?_

_¯\\(_ _ツ_ _)/¯_

_[5:48 p.m.]_

_o yea thanks for reminding me ning_

_¯\\(_ _ツ_ _)/¯_

_[5:49 p.m.]_

_who dis new num_

_[5:50 p.m.]_

_gahahahahahaha jk u dw_

_btw_

_i dont think soobin hyung need to notice u anymore cus he looks so whipped for u tho'_

_[5:51 p.m.]_

_sjskjsksjssjk shut up_

_too good to be real gyu_

_[5:51 p.m.]_

_there's a thing called facts ning_

_periodt_

_[5:52 p.m.]_

_...._

_gtg now got smth to do_

_[5:53 p.m.]_

_better not be smth dirty_

_;)_

_[5:53 p.m.]_

_STFU_

_u better delete this one or i'll burn ur house_

_im done w this so dont text me anymore_

_[5:54 p.m.]_

_yikes_

_kbye ning_

_love u_

_;*_

_[5:55 p.m.]_

_love u too gyu_ _❤_ _❤❤_

_[5:56 p.m.]_

_❤_ _❤❤_

_[5:56 p.m.]_

Beomgyu was smiling throughout the conversation he had with Hueningkai and he didn't even realized they have arrived the destination after Soobin uttered, "We're here."

 

***

 

They walked in the mall and Soobin felt his head about to explode when he looks at the groceries shopping list. He scratched his head in confusion. Beomgyu chuckled at Soobin and asked to have a look at the list.

"Soobin hyung lemme look the list."

"Hmm? Ahh ok ok." Soobin replied and hand in the list to Beomgyu. Beomgyu read the list and he was tugging Soobin around the mall to get the things that was written in the list. Yeonjun just followed them around because he also didn't know what to do with groceries shopping (and yeah he had to eat his own words.).

"Aaaand that's all hyung." Beomgyu exclaimed and Soobin was surprised at how fast it was done.

"That was really quick Beomgyu! How do you know how to find all this items though?"

"Well my parents work abroad so I'm living by myself and did every single thing by myself though..." Soobin then clapped his hand, amazed by Beomgyu's independence especially when he's younger than him.

"Woah, what a role model to the younger generation. I feel like a proud hyung." Soobin nods his head in satisfaction. There's a slightly shade of red rising on Beomgyu's cheeks as he shook his head to protest what Soobin said.

"I-I'm not a role model hyung... I'm just doing my job... As a teenager and a student." Soobin then gave him a warm smile and pets his head.

"Hey, you _are_ a role model. Besides, you're the school's top student and even though Taehyun beat you in grades, your EQ shows how an ideal student should be." Soobin stared at him with a bright face. It's too bright Beomgyu might be blind. _Ugh he's just as bright as Kai, no wonder they both  were head over heels with each other._

”Stop praising him hyung, he doesn't know how take compliments." Yeonjun cackled and Soobin rolled his eyes.

"Since you don't know how to compliments other, you better learn it from me." Yeonjun scoffed at the said word.

"Excuse me bitch, I compliments myself every single day, even better than _you_."

"Ugh for the love of God please stop being so self-possessed, it's blinding."

"Oh oh! I know a joke about blind people-"

"I. DON'T. FREAKING. CARE." Soobin exclaimed which makes Yeonjun pouts.

"It's a real good one though."

"No, it's a real dumb one. You think I don't know you're going to make a lame old jokes again?" Soobin stared sharply at Yeonjun.

"Well that's my speciality though."

"I-, I'm not wasting my time with this conversation." Soobin shook his head as he walked pass Yeonjun and went towards the counter.

"What did I do?" Yeonjun asked Beomgyu and Beomgyu just shrugged.

"I don't know? Being a pain in the ass?" Yeonjun elbowed Beomgyu as he was laughing while they followed after Soobin.

 

After they were done with the groceries shopping they walked towards the front door of the mall and Beomgyu walked pass a rack full of plushies which made him stop his track to look at the rack. Beomgyu really adores dolls because he used to have a big rabbit doll where he carries it around when he was very young. He cherished it the most because that big doll is his first present from Yeonjun. He looks around the rack and saw a gray cat plushie that he thought it look a lot like Yeonjun. _It's so cute like Yeonjun hyung..._ Beomgyu was staring intensely at the plushie that he held and he didn't even realized there's someone standing behind him.

"I wouldn't get that if I were you."

Beomgyu was recoiled by the said word and turned his head around. "Y-yeonjun hyung?" Yeonjun chuckled and took the plushie out of Beomgyu's hand.

"Do you want to get this?"

 _Yes._ "N-no, of course not. I'm just looking at them." _Because they resembles you_.

Yeonjun nods as he shows a lopsided smile and looked around the rack too. Then he smile widely when he saw another plushie. He puts the cat plushie back in the rack and took the plushie that he saw and waved it in front of Beomgyu. It was a light brown dog plushie.

"This one looks a lot like you Gyu." Yeonjun grinned and Beomgyu gave him a puzzled look.

"Why though?"

"Because this plushie look as fluffy and as cute as you." Yeonjun gave him a cheeky smile and Beomgyu blushed.

"I-I'm not fluffy and cute!" Beomgyu uttered while pouting and Yeonjun cooed at him. "You are cause you're my baby Gyu~." Beomgyu gave him a disgust look.

"Don't you have any other name to call me than 'baby'? I'm sick of hearing that." _No I'm not._ "And it's getting lame." _No it's not._

"Well you're my baby though? I already told you I need to protect this smol bean." Beomgyu scorned at Yeonjun's word trying to resist smiling but failed.

"Whatever flows with you hyung." Beomgyu sighed and Yeonjun cackled.

"That's my baby, now let's get going cause Soobin doesn't like waiting." Yeonjun deadpanned and immediately dragged Beomgyu to left the mall. Beomgyu took a quick glance at the rack and turned his head in front as he walked properly with Yeonjun.

 

_I'm sorry for lying hyung. I will never be fed up with whatever names you called me._

 

***

 

"Took you guys long enough. I'm starting to lose my patience." Soobin grunts at the two fella who quickly goes in his car as he started the engine.

"Sorry hyung, it was my fault." Beomgyu apologized and nodding consistently.

"Nah, it's cool Gyu. It wasn't really that long." Soobin smile through the mirror and Beomgyu sighed in relief.

"By the way..." Soobin started and cleared his throat. "Wh-what did Kai said?" He made an eye contact with Beomgyu through the mirror.

"Oh! About that, Kai said he's fine with it." Beomgyu flashed a bright smile and Soobin eyes went wider.

"R-really? Did he really said that?" Soobin puts his right hand on his mouth in disbelief of what Beomgyu just said. Beomgyu nods his head vigorously. "So will you take us to school hyung?"

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it so I guess it's okay..." Yeonjun gasped at his replies.

"Soobin you jerk! Why-"

"Don't make me change my mind." Soobin glared at him and Yeonjun laid his back on the chair and exhaled loudly. Beomgyu laughed at their behavior and Yeonjun sends him a sharp glance and smiled while offering a fist bump. Beomgyu was taken aback by him but connect the fist bump.

"How'd you do that?" Yeonjun whispered and Beomgyu gave him a soft chuckled.

"I know Kai more than anyone else. Moreover, can't you see that they were whipped for each other?" Beomgyu grinned softly and was followed by Yeonjun but then he stop abruptly.

"But I thought I was the one who's been the longest with you." Yeonjun uttered with a blank expressions and Beomgyu laughed.

"What, you're getting jealous now?"

"I'm not saying I'm jealous but I am jealous." Yeonjun turned his head on the other side and puckered his lips. Beomgyu rolled his eyes at the latter behavior.

"Why would you be jealous, We're soulmate." Beomgyu smile and Yeonjun turned his head as he stared at Beomgyu.

"It better be." Yeonjun stared at Beomgyu intensely and Beomgyu turned crimson red and quickly looked away. _What?_

"D-dumbass, of course hyung." Beomgyu looked the window beside him and Yeonjun let out a chuckle.

"That's my baby Gyu!" Yeonjun smiled and Beomgyu just hummed.

_Why? Why hyung? Why are you tempting me? It hurts when it doesn't mean how it sounds._

***

 

"We're here." Soobin exclaimed and both Beomgyu and Yeonjun looked out of the windows. They were in front of Yeonjun's house.

"Uhm... I'm sorry Beomgyu, I... I don't know where is your house..." Soobin turned his head to look at Beomgyu with an apologetic expressions and Beomgyu just shook his head reassuring it was fine.

"No! It's okay Soobin hyung! My house it's not that far away from Yeonjun hyung's house." Beomgyu gave Soobin a warm smile and Soobin sighed in relief.

"Well that's good to hear though."

"As if, his house is on-" Beomgyu quickly put his hand on Yeonjun's mouth and he was still mumbling something. Beomgyu dragged Yeonjun out of the car before he say anything nonsense again.

"Thanks again for sending us home Soobin hyung, we really appreciate that." Beomgyu uttered through the window and Soobin shook his head.

"No, thank you for helping me with the groceries shopping or else my mum's gonna beat my ass for getting things wrong." Soobin laughed followed by Beomgyu and they both waved each other goodbye as Soobin left them.

"Why did you lie though?" Yeonjun breathed deeply as he just freed himself from Beomgyu's hand.

"And burden him more? He has done a lot hyung." Beomgyu sighed. "My house isn't really that far though."

"Yeah but it's not that near too. Aren't you tired?" Yeonjun raised his eyebrows. Beomgyu let out a soft chuckled.

"I am but as I said, I don't want to burden him more. Well, I should get going now, rest well hyung-"

"Wait." Yeonjun quickly held Beomgyu's hand when he is about to walk away. Beomgyu was bewildered by his actions.

"W-what?" Beomgyu sounds brittle and Yeonjun looked at his house and back at Beomgyu.

"Why don't you stay overnight at my house?"

 

 

 


	5. Chimera 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But you're not looking at me. What's wrong?" Beomgyu can feel the smugness in his voice and he really wants to punch that stupid (but handsome) face of him. His close proximity sent Beomgyu's heart racing like crazy.

"Make yourself comfortable." Yeonjun declares and Beomgyu nods his head. "P-pardon the intrusion." Beomgyu greets while taking his shoes off and Yeonjun laughed. "No one's home, dumbo. Mum's prolly working till' midnight so now it's just you and me." Beomgyu immediately raised his head and he cracked his neck a bit which made him winced. He caressed his neck and keeps his head low. _Yeonjun hyung and I are going to be alone together in his house??? Oh my- I'm going crazy. How am I supposed to act, what should I do? No, wait, shit, I'm being stupid for overreacting. Shit, I should calm down. Yeah, just chill Beomgyu, there's nothing to- okay, okay, shut up, stop thinking dumbass. Just act casual, act casual-_

"Gyu?"

"Y-yes?!"

"I'm going to take a bath, you can just go to my room, okay?"

"Is it still the same room?" Yeonjun laughed at him and raised his eyebrows. "Where else should it be?"

"Right! Right. I'm so dumb." Beomgyu laughed dryly and Yeonjun snickered.

"Then stop being dumb for once, dumbass." He then disappeared from the bathroom door. Beomgyu cursed himself for asking a dumb question. _Shit, I really need to calm myself._

Beomgyu stared at the stairs and slowly walked over it. As he reach upstairs, he looks around and felt nostalgic with the surrounding. _We used to play tag here and got scolded by aunty afterwards. How nostalgia..._ He walked through the corridor until he was in front of Yeonjun's room. He stroked the door and went to hold the knob. Slowly opening the door and the smell of sweet apple caramel with slightly anemone quickly went through Beomgyu's nose. _The scent of Yeonjun hyung... It's always calming._ He went inside of Yeonjun's room as he turned on the lights and examined the place. It's not much different from where he last saw this room. There's still a lot of stuff except it was replaced from toys to a lot of books. Other than that, they're still the same. For instance, the bed, the wardrobe and his desk. The position of the furniture didn't change a bit. Beomgyu keep scanning the room until he saw a small TV on the right corner of the room which is beside the bed. There's also a small rack full of VHS tapes and CDs. He walked towards the small rack and then he examined it. He reads the title of the VHS tapes and CDs and all of them seems aged. _Old tapes and CDs? That's new..._

"Cool huh?" Yeonjun uttered and Beomgyu was surprised while he quickly turned his head behind. His eyes went wider as he quickly lower his head. There's a slightly hint of red on his cheeks.

Yeonjun was leaning on the frame door with his arm and leg crossed and he is half naked followed by his hair dripping through his well-toned figured and small towel on his head . Beomgyu took a peek at Yeonjun and he can see how fresh Yeonjun look with his fair complexion and red lips. He quickly look down again when he saw Yeonjun walked towards him while wiping his hair vigorously. "S-since when did you become old-fashioned?" Beomgyu asked, didn't want to make the situation awkward and Yeonjun scoffed. "It's called being retro, dumbass. Anyway, I've been keeping those to watch it with you before you left me alone here." Yeonjun pouts.

"I-I didn't mean to leave you here alone, stupid. My parents worked in the Philippines that time and I'm still a kid with no one to take care of."

Beomgyu left Korea when he was 10 years old because of his parents job in the Philippines and there's also no one to take care of him since both of his older brother were already in college. He then met Kai at elementary school in the Philippines. When he came back to Korea to spend his middle school and high school, he met Kai again but now it involved with Taehyun and the three of them became best friend ever since. He didn't go to the same middle school with Soobin and Yeonjun but met them in high school which made him very happy and grateful because he can meet his childhood friend again. But he was worried with the school graduation because deep in his heart, he really wanted to go to the same college with Yeonjun. He still remembers how hurt it feels to leave his first best friend and his first love behind.

"Still, it hurts my soul seeing my best friend leaving me for a very long time." Yeonjun sat on his bed and crossed his arms. Beomgyu sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so-" Beomgyu turned his head to look at Yeonjun but stopped immediately. Yeonjun sat on his bed is a very bad idea. The towel on Yeonjun's waist is slightly dropping and the hem of the towel is showing the beautifully shaped thighs of him. _Oh my. What a sight._ Beomgyu was gazing at Yeonjun and he didn't even realized Yeonjun was calling him.

"-gyu! Choi Beomgyu! Yah!"

"Huh? W-what?"

"You didn't finished your sentence." Yeonjun raised his eyebrows and Beomgyu blinks rapidly and shook his head.

"O-oh. Sorry. I lost track. M-must be tired." Beomgyu fake yawns to make it less obvious that he just deadass stared at Yeonjun.

"Then go take a damn shower, you stinky rat. " Yeonjun chuckled and Beomgyu just nodded without looking at him. Beomgyu reached the door knob and quickly twist it to open. "Oh yeah, I also left my clothes there so you can wear it." Beomgyu nodded again and still avoiding eye contact. He was about to left the room but the door were shut straightaway and Beomgyu was taken aback by it and saw a hand holding the door. He followed the hand and finally reached to Yeonjun's face. Yeonjun just did a 'kabedon' to him. He jerked back as he avoid Yeonjun's gaze.

"W-what are y-y-you doing?!" Beomgyu uttered and he can feel Yeonjun breath on his face.

" Why are you not answering me?"

"Wha- what do you mean?! I nodded at you!"

"But you're not looking at me. What's wrong?" Beomgyu can feel the smugness in his voice and he really wants to punch that stupid (but handsome) face of him. His close proximity sent Beomgyu's heart racing like crazy.

"N-nothing! I-uh, I'm just too tired to answer you."

"Too tired or too fond seeing me?" _What the fuck are you talking about?!_ Beomgyu thought to himself and he shuts he eyes tightly. _Please just go away or I might die in any second now._

"Why are closing your eyes? Perhaps I looked too seductive? _For fuck sake just let me die at this moment._ Beomgyu furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance because he felt extremely uncomfortable and when he looked down he saw Yeonjun's towel was slipping down and before he can even warn him the towel fall immediately which surprised both Beomgyu and Yeonjun. Beomgyu closed his eyes and shrieked. He then pushed Yeonjun away with his eyes shuts tightly which made Yeonjun fell to the ground hard. Beomgyu pry open the door without looking behind him and ran downstairs to the bathroom ignoring Yeonjun's voice calling his name that echoed behind him. Yeonjun was left clueless while he scratched his head while laying down on the ground with his Batman's boxer on him.

 

***

 

Beomgyu quickly closed the door behind him and he puts his hand on his temple to calm himself. _Thank God I didn't see anything or my soul would've left me already._ He exhaled as he tried to catch his breath. He shook his head while patting his burned cheeks and went inside the shower to forget the mad situation he's in just now. After he is done showering, he searches for the clothes that Yeonjun mentioned before then he saw them next to the sink. He wore them and it's a bit big for him but that's okay since he always wore big clothes. Then he looks at the mirror and started examining himself. _I'm wearing Yeonjun hyung's clothes..._ He looks down on the shirt his wearing and hold the shirt close to his nose as he started sniffing it. _There's a bit smell of Yeonjun hyung... Still smell good though..._ He closed his eyes as he let the smell lingering inside his head. He quickly shot his eyes open and looking around. _What the hell am I thinking?! I looked like a fucking weirdo._ He shook his head and quickly left the bathroom.

When Beomgyu arrived in front of Yeonjun's room, he knocked on his door where he heard Yeonjun replied, "Come in!" Then he open the door as he peeked from behind the door and then stepping inside carefully. He saw Yeonjun was rummaging the small rack full of  VHS tapes and CDs and not looking at him when he came inside. "Why did you knock when you can just come ins-" Yeonjun uttered but then stops instantly when he turned himself to look at Beomgyu that made him laughing out loud. "Oh my God you look so freaking tiny in that shirt." Yeonjun wiped his tears as he pointed at his shirt that Beomgyu wore. "You look so cuteee!" Yeonjun exclaimed which made Beomgyu blushed and pout. "Sh-shut up, I'm not. A-anyway, what're you doing?" Beomgyu stared at Yeonjun and Yeonjun shrugged and continued rummaging the rack. "Oh this! Actually I was searching for... Oh! Found it!" he pulled out a VHS tape and waving it in front of Beomgyu. "Still remember this?" Yeonjun gave Beomgyu a cheeky smile and Beomgyu squint his eyes to focus on the tape's title and his eyes went wide.

"No way hyung! You still keep it?!"

"Of course I am. This is our precious memories." Yeonjun smile and Beomgyu chuckled.

"Aww, that's so cute of you hyung."

"Of course I'm cute. Are you blind already? Or are you blinded by-"

"Okayyyy let's watch that tape. But wait, do you have the player for the tape?"

"Dumbass, what's the point of keeping all this old tapes?" Yeonjun grinned and put the tape inside the VHS player. He then stood to turned off the lights and went to sit in front of the TV afterwards. "C'mere sit next to me." Yeonjun pats the empty space beside him. Beomgyu walked towards him and sat next beside him as they waited for the player reading the tape. The TV's screen flashed in front of their eyes and it shows young figures of Beomgyu and Yeonjun who were laughing and running around. They both laughed out loudly and hitting each other as they sees their younger self on the TV. "Oh my God look at your stupid curly hair." Beomgyu points on the screen and Yeonjun hits his shoulder.

"Yah! You! Uh... Y-, you look even stupid with that pink hoodie!"

"At least my face was still cute." Beomgyu snickered and Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Beomgyu chuckled and they both focused on the screen again. The dark room was dimmed by the TV screen followed by the sounds of laughter and yelling that filled the silence of the room. Beomgyu hold his knees together as he keeps his eyes concentrated on the screen. _Yeonjun hyung was so cute back then... We both looked so happy. I looked happy... When I had no feelings for him at that time._ Suddenly the video shows Yeonjun and Beomgyu looking at the camera and it slowly zoomed in the face of Yeonjun as he started talking.

"Hello! I'm the world-known greatest and powerful Emperor of Cat and Dog, King McDaniel!"

The younger Yeonjun smiled proudly which made the older Yeonjun's jaw dropped with the name while Beomgyu rolled on the floor laughing his heart out. Humiliated by the video, Yeonjun puts both of his palm on his face to hide his embarrassment as he shrink deeper into his knees. "I can't believe I chose that name. And look how proud I am!" Yeonjun gestured his hand to the TV and Beomgyu was still rolling on the floor. Not long after that, the video shows a face of Beomgyu who was smiling widely.

"And I'm the-," he stops and looked at Yeonjun while he whispered, "D-do I have to do this?" which made Yeonjun elbowed him as a sign for him to keep going. "Uh- I'm the mighty knight of the Cat and Dog's Imperial, Sir Waeng!"

After the younger Beomgyu finished talking, it made both Yeonjun and Beomgyu burst out laughing until tears came out of their eyes. "Oh my God Gyu, your name was even horrible than mine." Yeonjun was still laughing while Beomgyu looked at him with distrust as he smacked his shoulder.

"Hey! You made me say that and you're the one who came up with the name!"

"It's not my fault you lose that time. The loser have to take the punishment." Beomgyu rolled his eyes as he mumbled "Whatever." but still laughing regardless. Yeonjun exhaled deeply as he tried to catch his breath from laughing. He looked at the screen again and smiling brightly. "I really missed those moment. Being stupid together and all. It made me want to rewind time and be happy without even caring the world's shit." Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun with a slight guilt on his face. "I'm sorry for leaving you when you were on your hard time hyung... Your dad still working abroad?" Beomgyu asked which made Yeonjun laughed nervously as he looks away. "N-no worries Gyu and yeah he's still outstation. Anyway, let's crash, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Yeonjun turned off the TV and stood up as he went to turn the lights on and then followed by Beomgyu. _I guess he doesn't want to talk about it._ Beomgyu thought as he recalled the moment where Yeonjun's dad left their family behind for work which made both Yeonjun and his mom go through a rough patch. It is also the time where Beomgyu left Korea and went to Philippines. Beomgyu thought to himself that Yeonjun must had it difficult since he was still very young at that time. _I should've stayed with him back then...Thankfully he didn't ignore me when we met in high school._ Beomgyu walked towards the doors and twist the knob which sents Yeonjun perplexed as he stops Beomgyu. "Where the hell are you going?" Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun and shrugged.

"Uhm downstairs?"

"What for?"

"Well you said we're gonna crashed so I'm going to sleep on the couch, duh." Beomgyu tilt his head and Yeonjun chuckled at him. "Brat, just sleep here. The bed is too big it made me feel lonely to sleep alone." Beomgyu nearly choked himself but he quickly asked Yeonjun again to make sure he heard it right.

"What?"

"You heard me, dumbass."

"I-uh, it's okay I shouldn't bother-" Before Beomgyu even finished his words, Yeonjun rolled his eyes as he pulled Beomgyu to sit on his bed and went to close his door. Beomgyu was dumbfounded as Yeonjun open his wardrobe to take a spare blanket and throw it on top of Beomgyu. Yeonjun then turned off the light while looking at Beomgyu with a smile as he wiggled his eyebrows. He jumped on the left side of his bed and lie down his head on the pillow. "What're you doing? Lie down." Yeonjun raised his eyebrows and Beomgyu slowly lie his whole body on the mattress. Yeonjun turned his head to look at Beomgyu and laughed softly. "It's been so long since we had our sleepover together huh?" Beomgyu chuckled while he turned his head to look at Yeonjun.

"You're acting like a girl hyung, being excited for having sleepover together."

"Ugh whatever, is it wrong to feel excited for once?" Yeonjun looked at him with annoyance and Beomgyu just laughed. "I'm just kidding you dumb hyung." He shook his head. "But you're right, we haven't hang out that much actually since you're busy with your last year in school.” Beomgyu frowned and Yeonjun pet his head. "Hey, it's not like I'm leaving Korea like you did." Yeonjun giggled and he receives a smack from Beomgyu on his shoulder. "I've decided on where college I wanted to go so no worries. Besides, I'm not gonna forget you Gyu. Wherever I am, I still think of you. Also, thank you for not forgetting me when you're away for a very long time." Flattered by Yeonjun's word, Beomgyu gave him a warm smile as he pats on Yeonjun's shoulder. "How could I forget my very first best buddy?" _And first love_. "There's no way I could forget that fugly face of yours." Beomgyu chuckled and Yeonjun gasp as he smacked Beomgyu's hand on his shoulder. "How dare you say that to my beautiful face?" Yeonjun looked at him with disbelief and Beomgyu laughed again. "Whatever, c'mon hyung, let's sleep for real." Beomgyu was still laughing followed by Yeonjun and they both exhaled softly.

"Well then, good night Gyu, rest well." Yeonjun turned his head for the last time to give Beomgyu a warm smile and then he turned his whole body and head to face the left side of him. Beomgyu also looked at him and smile sheepishly. "Good night hyung, sleep tight." He then turned himself to face the right side of him as he closed his eyes slowly and drifted himself off to sleep but his mind was still running.

 

_I was blissed out by your words hyung. But I just wished it meant more than that. Because I spent my other half childhood in misery without you beside me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! I hope you enjoy reading these chapters! Hopefully I'll be back after a week :*  
> Let's get to know each other! My twitter is @gyuutamin   
> Adios txtiddies! <3


	6. Chimera 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, okay. To always stay best, friend. Deal?" Beomgyu showed a cheeky smile at Yeonjun who is wiping his tears and started to smile too.  
> "Deal." They intertwined their pinky fingers as both of them laughed at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo im back and im truly sorry for not updating lately :( i thought i had free time last week ;-; and it seems like i will be on hiatus this months since im preparing for my university's interviews (wish me luck guys!) sooo yea and i think this chapter is quite long than the others (i guess so) i hope you guys enjoy reading this and c u soon! <3

_"Hey Gyu, I have a something to ask."_

_Yeonjun and Beomgyu were sitting on the park bench to take a break after playing baseball. They both were looking at the burnt orange and yellow skies which showed that they have been baseball until evening._

_"What is it hyung?"_

_"Uh... Can't you just stay here and live with me and my mum?"_

_Beomgyu stared at Yeonjun for brief moment then lowers his head._

_"I already told you hyung... I can't. My parents already booked the flight and we're leaving in three days."_

_"O-oh yeah... Sorry, I forgot. I just don't want to lose my best friend." frowned at Yeonjun's word, Beomgyu tried to comfort him._

_"Oh... Yeonjun hyun-"_

_"I-I mean, I know you're leaving because of your parent's work and all b-but-" Yeonjun fiddled with his fingers as he goes on, "It just felt as if you're leaving me here alone."_

_"But you're not hyung. You had other friends beside me."_

_"Yeah but you're my best, friend. There's no one other than you." Beomgyu blushed at his words as he looked away._

_"Wh-what're you talking about hyung... Just find another best friend while I'm away-"_

_"No. No way. How could you say that to your best friend w-when you're about to leave?" with a hint of crack in his voice, Beomgyu knew Yeonjun was holding back his tears as he was holding back his own._

_"I-I'm sorry hyung. I just don't want you to feel sad when I leave."_

_"Well that's too late now." Yeonjun lowers his head and Beomgyu could see tears falling from his face. Still holding his tears, Beomgyu caressed Yeonjun's back as he gave him a soft smile. He then puts his pinky finger in front of Yeonjun's face and Yeonjun slowly raised his head to look at him._

_"How about we make a promise? To never forget each other? To still be friends when we met again some days no matter where and what we are?"_

_"Best. Friend. Still be best friend." Yeonjun corrected Beomgyu and Beomgyu just laughed at him._

_"Okay, okay. To always stay best, friend. Deal?" Beomgyu showed a cheeky smile at Yeonjun who is wiping his tears and started to smile too._

_"Deal." They intertwined their pinky fingers as both of them laughed at each other._

***

 

The sounds of birds chirping and a ray of morning light that flashed on Beomgyu's face made him blinks rapidly and puts his hand in front of his face to avoid the bright sunlight. He then slowly rose his body to put himself in a sitting position while he rubbed his eyes. He looked beside him and saw that the upper body of Yeonjun was already out of the bed and he softly chuckled as he shook his head. _Still the same sleeping habits huh hyung?_ Beomgyu took his phone on his right side and snapped a few pictures of Yeonjun. After that, Beomgyu checked his phone to look at the time which showed 6:15 in the morning. Without waking up the person beside him, Beomgyu carefully get out of the bed and stretched his arms and put his phone Yeonjun's study desk as he walked towards the door. He took a short glance at Yeonjun and decided to let him sleep for a few more minutes as he opened the door and leaves the room.

Beomgyu went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After showering, he searched for his uniform that he leave in the bathroom last night but it was nowhere to be found. He puts back on his last night clothes then leaves the bathroom as he quickly went to Yeonjun's room if he forgot that he left his uniform there. Opening the door quickly and examining the room, he saw two uniforms hanging neatly in front of Yeonjun's wardrobe. He slowly approached the wardrobe and saw his and Yeonjun's name, assuring that it was theirs. Beomgyu then took his uniform and he sense the smell of fresh and clean laundry and he was 100% sure that he didn't  washed his clothes last night but just to leave it folded tidily so he can still used it tomorrow which is this day.

"It was my mum's work."

The raspy voice surprised Beomgyu as he turned his head to look behind him and he saw Yeonjun yawning and rubbing his eyes without even looking at Beomgyu.

"Didn't you told me that your mum work late until midnight?"

"Yeah, she's just too nice sometimes." Yeonjun blinks his eyes slowly as he stared at Beomgyu. Beomgyu felt guilty rising up inside of him.

"More like a goddess." Beomgyu replied as wore the uniform while Yeonjun laughed. "Good morning sleepyhead." Beomgyu greeted Yeonjun who's stretching his arms and cracked his neck as he replied a yawning 'good morning' at Beomgyu. Beomgyu giggled at the cuteness of his hyung.

"What time is it now?" Yeonjun asked while he's still on bed hugging his pillow.

"It's-" Beomgyu took his phone on Yeonjun's desk and checked the time on his phone, "6:28 AM. You should go take a shower hyung." Yeonjun grunts and shook his shoulder. "Ughhhhhh, it's still too earlyyy." He lied back on the bed and Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not. Now go take a shower while I made breakfast."

"There's no need to do that, mum already did it anyway." Amazed by what Yeonjun just said, Beomgyu quickly looked at Yeonjun. "What? Really? Your mum seriously is amazing." Beomgyu smiled while he remove the clothes that he wear back and Yeonjun scoffed at him. "Of course, that's why he had an amazing son like me." Beomgyu then stop smiling and just stared at him with a 'so done face'. Amused by Beomgyu's expression, he laughed at him loudly.  Beomgyu was also laughing at Yeonjun and was about to slip down his pants but he realized that Yeonjun was still here. "Hey, give me a damn privacy. I want to change my clothes." Beomgyu exclaimed and Yeonjun sneered at him. "Ayee, my baby is growing up fast huh? Getting ashamed and all." he teased Beomgyu and heat slowly rising on Beomgyu's cheek as he pulled Yeonjun from his bed and pushed Yeonjun out of his own room while ignoring whatever that Yeonjun said to him.

When Yeonjun was already outside of his own room, Beomgyu looked at him from behind the door and smile widely. "Be a nice hyung for once and stop being a bug so early in the morning." he was about to close the door but stop midway. "Also," he adds, "Stop being so shameless, it displeased my sight." Ignoring Yeonjun's gasp, he shuts the door firmly as he sighed behind the door. _Stupid hyung, acting so blatant when I was already attracted to you this much._ Beomgyu then smiled through his own thoughts as he continued wearing his uniform.

 

***

Walking towards the dining room, he can already see a nicely wrapped food on the dining table and it made him smile softly. He went straight to the dining table and he found a small note on the end corner of the table. He took the note as he reads it.

_Beomgyu-ah, Yeonjun-ah._

_I made you guys breakfast and washed both of you guys uniform so even if you're late, everything was fully prepared to make things easier. Take care of yourselves you two._

_Love, mum (and aunt)_

Beomgyu was delighted by the note as he unwrapped the food. The smell of home-cooked sent Beomgyu heart at ease. Even though he lived by himself and always cooked at home, he felt as if his mum was here cause his mum and Yeonjun's mum cook were pretty much the same since both of them were really closed. Feeling mirthful, he giggled while he set the table. Beomgyu sat on the chair and was about to start his breakfast but then realized that he is not in his own house and he thought it would be rude to start the breakfast first so he decided to wait for Yeonjun.

While waiting for Yeonjun, Beomgyu felt vibration on his pocket and he took out his phone to check it and he saw an unknown number texting him. Beomgyu knots his eyebrows, wondering who would be texting him so early in the morning.

 

**_Unknown_ **

_good morning beomgyu-ah, its me soobin :)_

_[6:31 a.m.]_

_oh morning hyung! how'd u get my num?_

_[6:31 a.m.]_

_i asked it from yeonjun_

_[6:32 a.m.]_

_ohh ok lemme save ur num first_

_[6:32 a.m.]_

_save it as 'handsome soobinnie hyung' ok_

_kekekeke jk_

_[6:32 a.m.]_

_hyung, did u laugh like that?_

_[6:32 a.m.]_

_omg dont be yeonjun num 2 -,-_

_[6:33 a.m.]_

_ahahaha jk hyung ;p_

_ok wait for a sec_

_[6:33 a.m.]_

Beomgyu chuckled and then saved Soobin's number quickly. _Kai's gonna shit his pants if he knew Soobin texted me._ Amused by his thought, his chuckle turned into a laughter.

**_Binnie hyung_ **

_done hyung_

_[6:34 a.m.]_

_what did u save me as?_

_[6:34 a.m.]_

_'binnie hyung'_

_[6:34 a.m.]_

_binnie? u never call me that?_

_[6:34 a.m.]_

_i didnt_

_kai did_

_[6:35 a.m.]_

_kai????????????_

_wha?????_

_[6:35 a.m.]_

_shit_

_i mean_

_he just thought the nickname was cute_

_[6:36 a.m.]_

_well he's cute :(_

_oh wait thats not what i meant_

_well yes but no_

_shit what m i saying_

_[6:36 a.m.]_

_lmaoo hyungggg_

_[6:36 a.m.]_

_ok lets forget about this and lets get straight to the point_

_[6:36 a.m.]_

_thought u would never do that hyung_

_[6:36 a.m.]_

_-,-_

_fr_

_pls dont replace yeonjun's place gyu_

_would appreciate that_

_[6:37 a.m.]_

_ahahaha jk hyung_

_anw why'd u text me so early in the morning_

_[6:37 a.m.]_

_well to remind u guys to not be late_

_cus i know yeonjun is always late af_

_dont wanna get in trouble_

_[6:37 a.m.]_

_no worries hyung_

_im waiting for yeonjun hyung for breaky_

_[6:38 a.m.]_

_good to hear then_

_[6:38 a.m.]_

_thats all hyung?_

_u could've trust me more hyung_

_m upset :(_

_[6:38 a.m.]_

_lmaoooo ofc i did silly_

_there's one more thing..._

_uhm_

_i was wondering..._

_[6:38 a.m.]_

_what hyung?_

_[6:39 a.m.]_

_uhh how shud i say this_

_i uhm_

_shud i pick u guys first orrr kai_

_[6:40 a.m.]_

_or_

_[6:40 a.m.]_

_huh?_

_[6:41 a.m.]_

_pick or first_

_[6:41 a.m.]_

_GYU_

_STOP_

_ily and i dont want u to be in a mental asylum in such young age_

_like yeonjun_

_[6:41 a.m.]_

_oOF--_

_hyung u savage_

_[6:41 a.m.]_

_keke dont tell him_

_or he'll wont stop annoy me for years_

_[6:42 a.m.]_

_ur secrets r safe with me hyung_

_[6:42 a.m.]_

_good boi_

_so who shud i pick up first_

_[6:42 a.m.]_

_actually hyung_

_its up to u_

_if u love us more then pick us up first_

_if u love kai more then pick him up first_

_[6:43 a.m.]_

_eye-_

_thats kinda-_

_[6:43 a.m.]_

_what hyung_

_kinda what_

_[6:43 a.m.]_

_nothing_

_i wholeheartedly regret texting u_

_just-_

_get ready ill c u later gyu_

_[6:44 a.m.]_

_so u'll pick up kai first?_

_[6:44 a.m.]_

_GO EAT UR BREAKFAST AND GET READY_

_[6:45 a.m.]_

_but yeonjun hyung's still not finished_

_[6:45 a.m.]_

_hyung?_

_soobin hyung u there?_

_[6:50 a.m.]_

_What the... He left me on read. He's actually the same as Kai._ Beomgyu laughed and Yeonjun's voice surprised him again.

"What's so funny Gyu?"

"God dammi- Hyung! Stop scaring me like th-" Beomgyu's word were shut by the appearance of Yeonjun in front of Beomgyu who is making the crunch and munching sounds.

"Hyung! You ate without me? How could you." Beomgyu pouted and crossed his arm. Yeonjun raised his eyebrows as he pointing on Beomgyu's phone. "You seems to be preoccupied so I don't want to bother." Beomgyu sighed.

"Hyung. I'm not. It's Soo-"

"Who's that girl huh? Sneaky bitch." Yeonjun sneered at Beomgyu and he received a confused look by Beomgyu.

"What? Hyung, it's-" Yeonjun cuts him by patting Beomgyu's shoulder and nodding his head. "I know you're too whipped for this girl but at least tell me okay? Where's our bros before hoes?" Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun with disbelief and rolled his eyes as he smack Yeonjun's hand. "It's. Not. A. Girl. Hyung. And I'm not whipped for any girls. I'm whi-" Beomgyu quickly puts his hand on his mouth as he almost blurt out 'confession' in front of his crush. He quickly cover it up by wincing and grunting. "Ah shit, I bit my tongue." Beomgyu lied which made Yeonjun laughed. "That's what you get for lying brat." Beomgyu made a thin smiled. "Shut up I did not." _I don't know which lies his talking about but yeah I didn't lie, stupid hyung._ Beomgyu thought to himself. "Yeah, whatever you say Gyu." Yeonjun chuckled and Beomgyu just shook his head but letting out a soft chuckle.

**Honk!**

Beomgyu and Yeonjun looked at each other as their eyes started to get wider and wider.

"Shit! He's here!" They both said in unison as they quickly get their bag and ran out of the house.

 

***

 

"Gyu I thought I already told you to get ready." Soobin gave him a look from the car's window. Both Beomgyu and Yeonjun was running on his car and Beomgyu nodded his head repeatedly.

"I'm sorry hyung! I was-"

"Morning Gyu! Morning Yeonjun hyung!" Hueningkai cuts him while he waving at both of them. Beomgyu looked at the front mirror which reflects Soobin's eyes that was already giving him a death glare as a sign of 'Don't you even dare say anything.' which made Beomgyu laughed. It made Hueningkai confused by his behavior.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Hueningkai asked as he touched every side of his face.Beomgyu shook his head and just pinched Hueningkai face which made him winced from Beomgyu's painful pinch.

"What was that for?!"

"For getting someone whipped as fuck."

"What? What do yo-"

"OKAY EVERYONE PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT OR WE'LL GET IN TROUBLE." Soobin anxiously yelled and Hueningkai quickly put on the seatbelt while still caressing his cheek. Beomgyu laughed at Soobin's gay panic and put on his seatbelt as well.

 

As they arrived at the school front gate, all of them get out from the car except Soobin.

"You guys go in first, I need to send this car home first." Both Beomgyu and Hueningkai looked at Soobin dumbfounded.

"What? What do you mean hyung?"

"Oh yeah... It's the school rules. Students can't park their car in school's parking lot except for bicycles." Soobin scratched his head. "But don't worry, I'll be here in a few minutes, my house is really near to this school." Soobin then closed his window and left them in front of the school gate. Beomgyu and Hueningkai blinks their eyes swiftly.

"I think we should wait for him then." Hueningkai suggested but Beomgyu quickly walked towards Yeonjun who didn't even looked sorry and was yawning. "Hyung, why didn't you tell us about the school rules?" Beomgyu glared at Yeonjun and Yeonjun raised his eyebrows. "What? You didn't asked and Soobin also didn't told you guys." Yeonjun shrugged which made Beomgyu sighed deeply. "Well, you could've just told us, it's not that hard. Guess you really need to stop acting so childish and grow up considering that you're graduating soon." Beomgyu shook his head and Yeonjun frowned at him. "Well can you stop talking about graduating and all that shit since I'm getting sick of it especially when it comes from YOU." Yeonjun rolled his eyes and Beomgyu gritted his teeth while staring at Yeonjun.

Realizing the tense atmosphere, Hueningkai quickly calm them both. "Heyyy guys, let's all calmed down and wait until Soobin come back okay?" Hueningkai laughed nervously and instead of replying to him, they both turned their back on each other and huffed. Hueningkai was left as a third-wheel and he prayed to God so that Soobin come back quickly.

Soobin then came back after a few minutes as he waved at them. "I thought I already told you guys to go in first. Thanks for waiting though." Soobin said through his breath. "We were about to but Yeonjun hyung can't go anywhere except having someone to hold his hand for a guide. You really need to teach him how to be a grown ass man despite just looking like an old wrinkly grandpa." Beomgyu exclaimed as dragged Hueningkai inside the school and he can hear Yeonjun gasped loudly behind him. Satisfied by his statement, he showed a victory smile as he kept walking without looking on his back. Yeonjun then shook his head as he walk the different direction leaving Soobin behind who's baffled by their behavior.

 

***

 

On the break time, Beomgyu was with Hueningkai and Taehyun and they are on their way to the cafeteria but then Beomgyu saw both Yeonjun and Soobin in front of them. Soobin saw them too and waved which made Yeonjun to look at them as well. Beomgyu and Yeonjun made an eye contact and then rolled their eyes on each other. Soobin was about to go near them but Yeonjun quickly held him back. Soobin was puzzled by Yeonjun and Yeonjun just looked at Beomgyu up and down as he scoffed at him. "I don't want to talk with the snotty baby beside Kai that thought he's a 'grown ass man'." Yeonjun then quickly pulled Soobin inside the cafeteria and left Beomgyu's jaw dropped. Taehyun looked at Hueningkai who just shrugged.

 _Oh, it's on ahjussi._ Beomgyu thought while he squinted his eyes.

Beomgyu then went inside the cafeteria with a thunder underneath him as he sent death glare at Yeonjun who is purposedly eating his food with joy. Beomgyu took a deep breath as he lined up to buy food. After that, he was walking towards the empty seat but then two people bumped him which made him stumble and accidentally dropped his food. The food fall on the person's shoes who bumped him early. Before he even get to look at the person's face, his collar was pulled harshly it almost made him choke. "Watch where you fucking going, nerds." The guy glared at Beomgyu and gritted his teeth. Then he pushed Beomgyu to the ground and left him.

"I did, it's you who didn't have eyes." The guy stopped his track immediately after he heard Beomgyu's reply.

"What did you fucking say?"

"What? You're getting deaf and blind on such a young age?" Beomgyu stared at the guy who scoffed and poked his cheek as he quickly went to pulled Beomgyu's collar again.

"Say that again and I'll break your pretty face." The guy threatened him.

"You're. Getting. Old."

"That's it." The guy pulled his fist backwards but then was stopped by someone holding his hand. Beomgyu was also shutting his eyes but then when nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes to meet Yeonjun's face as the guy was also looking at Yeonjun.

"Stop it, you're making a scene." Yeonjun stared at the guy's face deeply and the guy pulled his hand from Yeonjun's. "What the fuck is your problem? Don't get yourself involved if you don't want to get your ass kicked too." the guy then turned his head to looked at Beomgyu. "I'm sorry but I'm his bro so I'm getting involved. Besides, he got a point though aaand you really need to control your infantile management. It's showing." Yeonjun whispered the last two words which made the guy gritted his teeth and throw his fist on Yeonjun's face without warning. Beomgyu eyes went wide as he saw Yeonjun on the ground. Feeling his blood boiling, he pulled the guy's collar and gave him a punch. The guy almost fell to the ground and he regained his strength to punch Beomgyu back until he fell. When Beomgyu was laying on the ground and getting his vision blurred, he can feel that the guy sat on his stomach and pulled his collar as he knows that he'll received another punch from the guy.

**"What is happening here?!"**

The three of them were startled by the said word and all of them raised their heads to meet the disciplinary teacher who looked like he was about to eat them.

"The three of you! in my office! NOW!"

 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the grammatical error since i didnt have time to proof-read it ;-;  
> have a nice day watermelons! (confirmed by Choi Beomgyu of TXT)  
> follow me on twitter!: @gyuutamin


	7. Chimera 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving the room, Beomgyu took a quick glance at the principal. The principal was showing a faintly dismal expression and Beomgyu was confounded by it before closing the door behind him.
> 
>  
> 
> What the hell happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :') im back after TWO months of hiatus :') 
> 
> sorry for not keeping my words :')
> 
> do enjoy! ❤️ :*

"What made you think that this is your father's school?"

 

The Principal clenched his jaw, hand pressed together, brows knitted as his eyes locked at the three students without blinking.

 

All of them had their heads low, avoiding the deadly eye contact.

 

"Your behavior is truly obnoxious." he sighed while he puts his glasses on top of his head and crosses his arms. "Especially you, Beomgyu-ssi." Beomgyu bit his lip, feeling shivers down his spine when he heard his name.

"I'm very disappointed in you. How can a model student get involved in a fight?" the Principal scanned him up and down. "I put my trust in you. Do you think your parents would be happy with this?"

 

"He started it." one of them interrupted.

 

"Excuse me?"

"Like I said, he started it." Yeonjun bluntly repeated, motioning his hand at the guy on Beomgyu's left.

"What the fuck?" the guy made a fist. He looks like he's ready to throw hands.

"Language!" the Principal exclaimed through gritted teeth. "One more curse word, I'm kicking you out."

 

The guy poked his cheek with his tongue, knowing that he can't argue any further. Beomgyu elbowed Yeonjun's stomach and glared at him, telling him to shut his bothersome mouth. Yeonjun pouts at Beomgyu while caressing his stomach.

 

The Principal kept his eyes locked at the student who cussed then withdraws his eyes to looked at his phone on the table.

 

"As you can see," he looked at his phone screen then turned his phone to show them a video of their recent incident. "He's speaking the truth." Beomgyu heard the guy on his left muttered something angrily but he disregarded him.

 

The Principal gave them a hard look before exhaling deeply. "As a punishment," he puts his glasses back, " **You**." he points at the troublesome student. "You're staying with me. Until the end of the day. Of course, with your mother." the guy jutted his chin, was about to curse again but he held back. "And for the rest of you, you can go to the infirmary as you are not in fault." his eyes bugged out after he knows that the others were released.

 

"That's bullsh-!"

 

"Do you know that you're standing on thin ice?" the Principal cuts him. "There is zero tolerance in this school for bad behavior, **so**   **watch your step**." the guy quickly went quiet as a stone but Beomgyu can clearly see the veins on his neck that looked like it was going to burst.

 

The Principal pulls an unperturbed face and landed his eyes on Beomgyu and Yeonjun.

 

"Beomgyu-ssi."

"Y-yes, sir?"

"I hope there won't be another issue."

"Not a chance, sir."

 

"Then get out." he glowered at both of them. Beomgyu gave the principal the '90-degree-bow' and was about to leave the room but the principal suddenly called back.

 

"Wait." the tone was stern enough to make Beomgyu shut down any slight movement of his body. Both Beomgyu and Yeonjun turned their head to the principal. Strange, the principal's eyes only focused on Yeonjun.

 

"Choi... Yeonjun... Yeonjun-ssi. Correct?" the principal asked while pointing at Yeonjun.

"Yes sir." Yeonjun calmly respond. Beomgyu looked at unbothered Yeonjun. _How is he so calm?_

 

The principal cleared his throat before continuing, "Uhm... How... How's your mother doing?"

"She's doing fine."

"Oh... Good to know then!" Beomgyu eyed the principal who looked kinda... Stiffed? He's not sure if that's the right word because it just doesn't suit the principal.

 

"Well, I wish the best for you and your mother. It must have been hard after all these years."

 

"Thank you, sir. We appreciate your concern."

The principal nodded heavily and divert his vision from Yeonjun. "You may leave." His voice sounds so awkward and polite at the same time. After witnessing their strange behavior, Beomgyu felt like the world has turned upside down between the principal and Yeonjun.

 

_Why does the principal looked so timid around Yeonjun?_

_What relationship does he had with Yeonjun's mum?_

_Most of all... How does he knows about their troubles?_

 

All these question keeps on popping up inside Beomgyu's mind who was baffled with their unusual actions.

Yeonjun nodded back at the principal and leave the room followed by muddled Beomgyu.

Before leaving the room, Beomgyu took a quick glance at the principal. The principal was showing a faintly dismal expression and Beomgyu was confounded by it before closing the door behind him.

 

**_What the hell happened?_ **

 

 

 

***

 

 

Squeaky footsteps resonated the silent hallway.

 

 

 

Beomgyu was walking behind Yeonjun who was whistling and humming as if nothing happened before. He stared at the back of Yeonjun's head to his shoes while still having a lot of questions running through his mind. Yet Beomgyu was too afraid to ask him. Either way, when he looked back, why would he be scared to ask Yeonjun while he was his best friend after all? Beomgyu took a deep lungful while collecting his courage before exhaling steadily.

 

He opened his mouth as the words almost came out of it.

 

"Stop staring, I did nothing wrong."

Then closing his mouth with his eyes blinking rapidly, baffled by Yeonjun's sudden utterance.

Yeonjun turned around to look at the latter behind him. He had a scowl on his face.

 

"You were upset about what happened in the principal's room right."

 

To Beomgyu's surprise, he thought that Yeonjun was oblivious about it. However, the declaration sounds a little bit off though. Somehow, it actually looked like Beomgyu was more dumbfounded than getting upset.

 

"I know I should've stay quiet but the principal was acting like a shithead for putting too much pressure on you. He also used your status to make you feel bad. That short asshole should be the one to blame. At least he's getting scold by his mommy." Yeonjun chuckled.

 

Then again, he pressed his lips to thin line with his eyes blinking rapidly, gutted by Yeonjun's words.

_What was I hoping? He's too thickheaded._

 

Yeonjun was still laughing until Beomgyu frowned at him which made him dropped his smiley face.

 

"W-why are you being so quiet? I said I was sorry." Yeonjun was fidgeting and scratching his arm, being a bundle of nerves.

Beomgyu was about to shrugged it off and let aside the questions about Yeonjun connection with the Principal. But the fact that he knows absolutely nothing about it and how Yeonjun didn't even bother telling him, actually ticked him off.

 

"Nothing." Beomgyu replied, walking ahead Yeonjun who was left clueless before he heard Yeonjun calling his name far behind him.

 

Purposely ignoring Yeonjun behind, he speed up his track until he arrived at the infirmary. He slide open the door forcefully and went inside.

The room was dark and caliginous. Beomgyu assumed there's no one here at the moment.

 

"Excuse me, teacher?" Beomgyu called out but there was no respond.

 

_Seems like she's out._

 

He then heard someone's panting behind him, turned around to meet Yeonjun, who's gasping for air after chasing him behind.

Beomgyu scowled at him before he sat down on one of the empty bed.

Still trying to ease up, Yeonjun slowly walked towards Beomgyu who was still avoiding his eye contact.

 

"Well, that looked like 'something'." Yeonjun made an air quotes.

 

Beomgyu looked somewhere else, ignoring Yeonjun who was standing in front of him. Feeling awkward, Yeonjun quietly sat beside Beomgyu.

 

"Beomgyu-ah." Yeonjun called him.

 

Silence. Yeonjun sighed as he tried again.

 

"Hey, didn't I told you that I was sorry?"

This time, Beomgyu's back was facing Yeonjun. Beomgyu ghosted Yeonjun thoroughly as if he's the only one there. Yeonjun starting to get pissed but then he came up with an idea.

 

"Choi Beomgyu." he spoke. Sadly, he received a cold shoulder.

 

"Beomgyuuu." still no response.

 

"Gyu-ah~." and he can see Beomgyu's shoulder raised up a bit.

 

Yeonjun stifled a laugh.

"If you don't talk to me, something's bad gonna happen." Yeonjun teased but it only made Beomgyu turned his head even further.

 

"Fine, you asked for this." Yeonjun glared at him with a creepy smile on his face.

 

 

Before Beomgyu could realized, his whole body was pushed on the bed with Yeonjun on top of him. Yeonjun caught him completely off guard. Beomgyu tried to push Yeonjun away but both of his wrists were quickly held by Yeonjun with one hand and now his wrists were now on top of his head. As he tried to break free, the grip on his wirsts became even tighter. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, breath hitched and palms started to break out in a cold sweat. Yeonjun fixed his eyes on Beomgyu with a sly expression.

 

"What the f-! Let me go!"

"Wow! You can speak?" Yeonjun snickered as Beomgyu glared at him.

"Ugh! Fine, I forgive you." Beomgyu replied exasperatedly.

"Pardon? You're the one who should be sorry now. Too bad it's too late."

 

Shortly after that, it was a sheer madness.

 

 

Yeonjun tickled every 'sensitive' part of Beomgyu's body until he screamed with laughter. Beomgyu was trying to keep his arms down but his wrists were still held tightly by Yeonjun's strong grip. On the other hand, Yeonjun was wiggling and poking Beomgyu's sides, squeezing his ribs, hips, etc. Then, Yeonjun took off Beomgyu's shoes and started to tickle the sole of his foot too. Beomgyu was laughing his lung out as he desperately begged to stop but Yeonjun turned a deaf ear to him.

However, Beomgyu sudden flex on his foot made him unconsciously kneed Yeonjun directly on his stomach. Beomgyu gasped in horror as he watched Yeonjun falling off the bed, grunting.

 

"Oh my God! Hyung! Are you okay?!" Beomgyu immediately jumped out of the bed, squatting down near to Yeonjun.

"Ugh, what do you think it looks like?" Yeonjun replied, squirming on the floor as Beomgyu pulled his arm gently to help him sit.

 

_Yeah what do you think it looks like stupid?! It must've been hurt! Could you be any dumber than this Beomgyu?!_

 

"W-well, I did told you to stop." Beomgyu shrugged, thinking of getting his revenge back. But he's just trying to cover the truth of how he almost jumped out of his skin when he accidentally kicked him.

Yeonjun blankly stared at Beomgyu who's still trying to help him up.

 

"Beomgyu-ah..." Yeonjun whispered as he pulled Beomgyu's sleeve.

 

"Yes?" Beomgyu replied briskly.

"....."

"What hyung?" he asked again, anxiously. Afraid if his hyung begin to feel a lot more pain.

 

 

"......Weird flex but ok."

 

 

Beomgyu took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he can feel the throb in his temples.

 

Beomgyu furiously smacked Yeonjun arm away and pushed him further from him. Yeonjun was laughing hysterically on the floor when he saw Beomgyu's reaction. It irked Beomgyu to think that he genuinely concerned for his hyung after receiving his 'jokes'.

 

_Honestly, why did I fell for this guy?_

 

Beomgyu sighed as he watched Yeonjun laughing his head off.

 

"That's enough now." Beomgyu steamed up, cue for Yeonjun to stop.

 

"Phew, that was good." Yeonjun wiped his tears.

 

Beomgyu stared down at Yeonjun in incredulity. "Why would you think that's funny? Hyung, you're growing white hair every second of your life." He shook his head.

 

"Still with that age shit? C'mon." Yeonjun scoffed.

 

"It's not my fault your jokes were shits."

 

"Well it's not my fault I shitted jokes."

 

" **What is wrong with you?** Your sense of humor is so-, ugh, whatever. Why are we even friends." Beomgyu scratched his head frustratingly and Yeonjun chuckled in response.

"Best friends, loser." Yeonjun formed a smile and sits up slowly. "Don't take it too seriously Gyu. It's just so fun to see your reaction."

"It's even more fun when I summoned Lucy to take you back to hell, to where you belong." Beomgyu replied bluntly.

"But it seems like you're more aware with the Satan? The nickname though." Yeonjun teased.

"I don't but you see, there's this 'person' who's really starting to rust cause he didn't even know that it's common to call the Satan like that." Beomgyu raised his eyebrows, lips pulled to the side.

 

"For fuck sake, can you stop it?" Yeonjun groaned at Beomgyu's reply.

 

 

Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun amusingly after he successfully backfires him. He then extend his hand in front Yeonjun.

 

"I'll stop hyung. Only if you promise me that you'll stop with your bad jokes, okay?" Beomgyu keep his eyes on his hyung until he finally succumbed to Beomgyu and took his hand.

"Fine. Whatever, brat." Yeonjun replied with a cheesy grin, shaking Beomgyu's hand while they laughed together.

 

Beomgyu was about to stand up but a sudden warmth traced his face. He raised his head and saw Yeonjun staring deeply at him. Beomgyu was dumbstruck as he tried to pulled back from him but Yeonjun holds him still.

 

"H-hyung? Wh-"

"Don't move."

 

And with that, Yeonjun managed to make Beomgyu froze. Yeonjun caressed Beomgyu's bruised cheek with a gentle swipe of his thumb. He turns Beomgyu's face to the side, checking if there is any other bruise on his cheek. Beomgyu didn't know what to do, so he stays completely still. His heart was beating so hard that Yeonjun might hear it too.

 

"Does your cheek still hurt?" Yeonjun asked, his tone was soft to Beomgyu's ear.

"N-not really... I'm totally fine hyung! Don't worry-"

"How can I not worry when it's you who's hurt?" Yeonjun interrupted.

 

Flustered by Yeonjun's words, Beomgyu tried to calm down his heart.

 

"You're hurt too hyung."

"I know. But it's a pain to see someone who's precious to me getting hurt."

 

_W-what do you mean by that?_

 

"Are you s-saying that I'm precious... To you?" Beomgyu stuttered, tying himself in a knots as he slowly getting drowned in Yeonjun's eyes.

"Of course! You're my best friends!" Yeonjun pulled a face at Beomgyu's anticipated face that didn't stay for long.

 

Beomgyu's sparkly, hopeful eyes started to fade away as he become more aware with the reality.

 

 _Haha, of course, what was I thinking? Stop hoping for something impossible, dumb Beomgyu._  Beomgyu smile bitterly at Yeonjun.

 

"Nonsense. You shouldn't interfere with my problems hyung. Or else you're the one getting more hurt." Beomgyu pushed Yeonjun's hand away from his face but Yeonjun immediately clasped his hand, face drawing closer to Beomgyu's.

 

"Do you know that my heart sank deeply when I saw that asshole punched you?"

 

Beomgyu had his tongue tied. They exchanged look for a moment.

 

"I-"

"If I ever catches anyone hurting you again, I would go ballistic."

 

Beomgyu gaped at Yeonjun, lost for words.

 

 

_I want to tell him. I need to tell him. I have to tell him._

"I love y-"

 

 

The door was slide open loudly.

 

 

It was so loud, it made Beomgyu startled and unintentionally pushed Yeonjun away until he hit his head on the corner of the bed. It made a loud thud sound which surprised the person who came in.

 

"Who's there?!"

 

Beomgyu quickly stood up and replied, "St-student!"

Both of them were shocked with each other appearance. It was the teacher who's in charge with the infirmary.

 

"G-good evening ma'am! We were waiting for you! Actually, we-"

"No need to explain anymore. With that big bruise on your face, I knew that I need to treat you right now." the teacher cuts him as she walked towards her desk.

 

_Is it that bad?_

 

"Hold on." She turned her head to Beomgyu. "You said 'we', where are the others?"

"Oh! He's-"

 

The sound of grunts coming from somewhere near the ground.

 

Beomgyu looked down and saw Yeonjun who's holding his head. Beomgyu let out a small yelp as he clap his hand on his mouth when he remembered that Yeonjun bumped his head. Beomgyu quickly bend down to check on Yeonjun's head if there's wound.

 

"H-hyung! Are you okay?!" he whispered while checking on Yeonjun's head.

 

When Yeonjun didn't answer, it made Beomgyu's heart pumps faster as he looked around on Yeonjun's head.

 

 

"Is there a problem?" the teacher called out.

 

"T-teacher, uhm, his head- " Beomgyu looked at the teacher frightfully.

 

"Wait, let me get my torch first." the teacher put her handbag on her desk as she quickly rummaged through her drawer and pulls out a small torch. She walked towards them and flashed her torch on Yeonjun's head as she carefully caressed Yeonjun's head. When she finally felt a bump, she point her torch on that spot and saw a small cut on his head.

She turned off her torch and told Beomgyu to lay Yeonjun on the bed. Beomgyu nodded and hurriedly placed Yeonjun's arm around his shoulder to support him standing up. With vigilance, he slowly put Yeonjun on the bed and stepped heavily towards the teacher who's searching for a medicine.

 

"Teacher... There's nothing serious..., right?" Beomgyu's voice cracked a little but he covered it up by fake coughing. The teacher smile calmly at him.

"There's a small cut on his head but don't worry, he'll be okay. I'll treat you both in a minute so just go sit there and take care of him, will you?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Beomgyu quickly went back to Yeonjun and sit on the end of the bed.

 

Feeling guilty, he didn't dare to look at Yeonjun. Then he felt someone's tapping his back. He turned around and saw Yeonjun's foot waving at him. As he slowly raised his head, he finally looked at Yeonjun who had a small grin on his face.

 

Beomgyu wanted to smile back at him. Somehow, his facial muscles didn't want to cooperate with him. Yeonjun huffed as he tried to sit up but Beomgyu quickly hold him back to rest on the bed.

 

"Hyung! Don't move too much. You're injur-"

 

"Chill, brat. I'm fine." Yeonjun spoke abruptly. "At least my head didn't bleed, or else I would've spent another year on this school. Hahaha." he laughed, sitting up slowly. Anyhow, Beomgyu just kept silent, still couldn't washed his concerns away.

 

Yeonjun cleared his throat and trying to lighten up Beomgyu again.

 

 

"Gyu, it's not a big deal. I mean-, yeah it hurts like hell but it's all right. I'm totally fine." He tried to reassured Beomgyu that he's okay.

 

"It's still my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you that hard."

 

"But,you couldn't help it right? I was startled too. That teacher has quite the strength for a woman to slide that door." Yeonjun whispered the last sentence.

 

" **I also had a high sense of** **hearing**." she declared, slowly turning her head on them.

 

"If it wasn't for your friend there dying to save you, I will definitely throw you out of this room without treatment." she squinted her eyes on Yeonjun who's trying to break the eye contact.

 

"Now do me a favor and **zip your lip**." she pressed the last three words and back to looking at the medicines.

 

 

Both Yeonjun and Beomgyu lowered their head but their eyes met and Yeonjun begin to smile widely, trying to restrain himself from laughing. Beomgyu hit Yeonjun's hand lightly but he's also biting his lips, holding back laughter. Out of blue, Yeonjun came closer to whisper on Beomgyu's ears.

 

"I'll always find a way to make you smile."

 

Thence, Yeonjun leaned back on the bed, watching Beomgyu who let out a small chuckled. Howbeit, his chuckles quickly come to an end.

 

 

His heart stings as his thoughts keep running through his mind.

 

 

 

_Seeing you hurt isn't something that I should  smile about._

_I should be the one to keep you safe._

_I should be the one protecting you._

 

 

 

**_Just let me be the one who's hurt._ **

 

 

 

***

 

"Okay, it's all good now." the teacher sighed in satisfaction, hands resting on her waist.

 

"Thank you so much! We value your treatments to us!" Beomgyu nodded at her repeatedly.

"You didn't put bandage on my head?" Yeonjun questioned her while gently touching the bump on his head.

"It's just a small cut. Plaster would work." she simply replied while crossing her arms.

"I hope so." Yeonjun said unwittingly and the teacher's eyes immediately landed on him.

 

"What?" she asked Yeonjun, glaring at him.

 

As oblivious as Yeonjun seems, he was about to repeat back but Beomgyu was quick to clamps Yeonjun's mouth shut.

 

"He said t-that he's truly thankful for it." Beomgyu tittered, trying to confirms her. But the teacher didn't tear her eyes on Yeonjun.

 

Yeonjun looked at Beomgyu confusedly for a moment until he finally understands the situation after he saw how murderous the teacher looks. He nodded constantly out of nerves. The teacher stare down at both of them and she spoke again.

 

"How did you even got injured?" she asked suspiciously, her eyebrows tied together.

 

Beomgyu was speechless for a second while thinking thoroughly on how he should tell her.

 

"Uhh... Actua-"

 

All of a sudden, her phone rings. She pulls out her phone to see who's calling her. As soon as she saw who's calling her, she immediately answered the call, rushing to her desk, taking out some papers and somehow looks like documents then she ended the call mannerly.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun watched her as she rummaged her drawers, taking out more papers and then her handbag. After that, the teacher turned around to look at both of them.

 

"I have to go now, you guys be good and stay here until school's end okay? I'm leaving!" She yelled as she gushed through the door, leaving both of them alone without closing the door.

 

"Take care...?" Beomgyu replied unassertively.

 

Yeonjun laid his head on the pillow, exhaling deeply. "What a busy bee." Beomgyu huffed at him as he stood up and stretches his arms. He turned his eyes to look at tired Yeonjun.

 

"Hyung, I'm going out to buy drinks. Want me to get you something?" Beomgyu asked him. Yeonjun shook his head with eyes closed.

 

"Nah, I wanna sleep."

"Are you sure?" Beomgyu raised his eyebrows, showing doubts.

"Yes I'm sure, you brat. I won't ask for your drinks." Yeonjun scoffed as he knows Beomgyu was teasing him.

"Yeah right. Second I realized, my drinks was half empty." Beomgyu stared down at Yeonjun.

"Whatever. You love me anyway." Yeonjun placed his hand on his face.

 

Beomgyu laughed in deception as he left the infirmary.

 

 

 

  _I always did hyung. More than friends. More than a brother._

**_If only you know that._ **

 

 

***

 

Sauntering alone in the hallways made Beomgyu deeply absorbed in thoughts.

 

_How long do I have to keep this feelings...?_

His steps became heavier with the image of Yeonjun that kept appearing in Beomgyu's mind.

 

_I wholeheartedly wanted to forget this feelings-, this foolish heart! Why can't I just loved him as a friend? Why do I have to feel more than that? I really tried my best to ignore this feelings but..._

_I can't._

_I truly can't._

_I already gave all of me to him._

 

Beomgyu stopped his track as he discerned a shadow sheltered his whole body.

 

He arrived in front of the vending machine.

 

 

Beomgyu sighed and puts all the thoughts behind his head.

 

_For now, I need to keep him safe._

**_Protect him._ **

 

 

Beomgyu patted his cheeks constantly to refresh his mind but he patted his bruised cheek a little too hard it made him winced. He quickly hold his bruised cheek in pain.

 

_Ugh, I forgot about this... I need to be more careful now._

Beomgyu raised his head to look at the machine, to examined the drinks displayed inside but the dizziness from the throbbing bruised cheek made Beomgyu's sight blurry and accidentally sees his own reflection from the front glass of the machine.

 

 

A large blue, purple mark showed a conspicuous example of bruised on his cheeks.

 

 

_Wow. No wonder they were worried sick._

 

Beomgyu scrunched his face and tied his eyebrows in frustration. Now he's going to school with a big ugly bruised on his face. Nevertheless, Beomgyu was glad that Yeonjun's bruise wasn't as ugly as his. He would absolutely flips out if Yeonjun did.

Beomgyu shook his head and breathes serenely. He inserted the money into the machine and eyed the displayed drinks. After choosing, he was about to pushed the button of his desire drink—

 

 

"Do you think I give a shit about that?!"

 

A familiar loud voice was heard somewhere.

 

Beomgyu slowly stepped back, following where the voice came from. He looked around behind the wall and saw someone walking in all directions while talking on the phone.

 

 

_Wait a minute—_

 

It's that girl again. The pestiferous girl.

 

The girl that slapped Beomgyu.

 

 

When she turned around, Beomgyu quickly hide behind the vending machine. After he heard her voice slowly fading away from him, he cautiously looked back at the girl.

 

She looks vexed for God knows why. Beomgyu watches her as she let out splenetic rants through her phone. She was quite far from him so he couldn't hear anything she said except for the loud yelling before.

The girl became the centre of Beomgyu's attention as he was curious what irritates her at the moment.

He kept his eyes on the girl entirely and lay his hands on the machine.

 

 

Blasting sound of tin can rolling out of the machine agitated both Beomgyu and the girl.

 

 

Awfully  without conscious, his fingers fortuitously pushed the button on the machine. The girl snapped her head to look behind her but Beomgyu managed to keep himself out of her sight from where he hides, behind the machine.

 

 

"W-who's there?!"

 

 

Beomgyu pinched the bridge of his nose irately.

 

 

 

**_What's wrong with me today?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ❤️  
> do leave a comments okay!  
> love you guys so so so much 😘

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed :) 
> 
> xx admin


End file.
